Et si
by kama-chan59
Summary: Et si les membres de la génération miracle n'avaient pas sombré? Et si Seirin n'avait pas existé? Et si Kuroko avait suivi l'un d'eux au lycée? Lequel aurait-il suivi? Dans quel lycée se serait-il inscrit? Et si nous découvrions chacune des possibilités?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure:**

Cette idée est née dans mon esprit un peu bizarre (qui a dit carrément bizarre?) d'auteure. Vous m'avez toutes et tous bien aidé avec vos réponses au sondage. Je vous en remercie. Je voulais faire une fic à chapitres un peu à la Amnesia. Chaque chapitre serait un peu un univers parallèle, alternatif. C'est peut-être plus facile pour celles et ceux qui ont vu l'animé. Mais ça devrait être de plus en plus clair, au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et surtout après avoir lu le prologue. En comptant le prologue, il y aura 6 chapitre (prologue + 1 chapitre par lycée). Je ne sais pas s'il y aura un épilogue. Je commencerais par le lycée qui a eu le moins de voix pour finir par le premier des votes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon voyage dans mon délire.

* * *

 **ET SI … ?**

 **PROLOGUE**

Et si les joueurs de l'équipe de basket de Teikō n'avaient pas sombré? S'ils étaient restés les mêmes adolescents, tous unis? Et si Kuroko avait suivi l'un des miracles dans son lycée, au lieu d'aller à Seirin?

Explorons-donc une par une les cinq possibilités qui se seraient offertes à lui, et découvrons, à travers ces chapitres, quelle vie il aurait eue en suivant chacune de ces voies, toutes si différentes les unes des autres, mais tellement passionnantes!

En route pour l'aventure, où Kuroko repartira de zéro à chaque changement de lycée, et reprendra toujours le jour de la rentrée, sans qu'il se rappelle quoi que soit des lycées précédents.

Alors? Vous me suivez? ;)

Je vous attends. Attachez vos ceintures, le voyage va commencer!

* * *

*C'est court, je sais. Mais c'est juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, pour vous donner envie de lire le premier chapitre. J'espère que c'est réussi.

Bises.


	2. Yosen

**RAR:**

 **Aoneko-sama:** Merci pour ta review. Et voici de quoi répondre à ton impatience.

 **Seiya288:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne va pas te décevoir.

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ça va te plaire.

 **MangaEnFolie:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie de t'avoir mise l'eau à la bouche. C'était le but de ce prologue.

 **Elli27:** Merci pour ta review. Pour Rakuzan, tu vas devoir attendre. Tu te doutes bien que tu n'es pas la seule à aimer notre cher psychopathe. Son lycée a reçu pas mal de vote. Quant à Midorima, tu devrais avoir ta réponse plutôt rapidement.

 **Juli2709:** Merci pour ta review et pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

 **Deamon13:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie de te retrouver. J'espère que ton attente n'aura pas été vaine et que cela te plaira.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont favorisé et/ou qui ont followé, que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur les OS. Vous êtes bien trop nombreux pour que je vous cite toutes et tous. Mais la plupart d'entre vous sont des fidèles. Et pour ça, vraiment merci.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voici enfin le premier chapitre. Je rappelle que le choix du lycée a été effectué d'après vos réponses au sondage et que l'ordre des lycées va de celui qui a eu le moins de voix pour finir par celui qui en a eu le plus.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Devinez! (l'indice est dans le titre du chapitre)

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Y** **Ō** **SEN**

Les vacances de printemps arrivaient à leur terme et, comme tous les autres internes du lycée Yōsen, Kuroko venait d'emménager dans sa chambre qu'il partageait, comme par hasard, avec son ami du collège Teikō, Atsushi Murasakibara.

La cérémonie de bienvenue devait avoir lieu le lendemain et le géant se demandait encore pourquoi le passeur fantôme avait choisi le même lycée que lui, même s'il en était ravi. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision, ni la même conception du basket, mais à part ça, ils s'entendaient bien et s'appréciaient. La cohabitation s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Ils n'auraient pas pu tomber sur meilleur colocataire.

* * *

La cérémonie s'était parfaitement déroulée et les deux anciens de Teikō savaient qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Ils étaient même assis côte à côte, au fond de la classe. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble au club de basket et Kuroko dût, encore une fois, se signaler, personne ne l'ayant remarqué, comme d'habitude. Masako Araki, la coach, le regarda, étonnée. Mais que venait faire ce nain dans son équipe? À côté d'Okamura(2m00), de Liu(2m03) et de Murasakibara(2m08), il ressemblait à un enfant.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de club?**

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je viens m'inscrire au club de basket.**

 **\- Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.**

Le géant s'énerva d'un coup.

 **\- Faut pas vous fier aux apparences! Kuro-chin est super fort! Et s'il est pas dans l'équipe, alors moi non plus! Le basket sans Kuro-chin, c'est trop chiant!**

La tirade du géant fit réagir tout le monde et un brouhaha de murmures mêlés se fit entendre.

 **\- Ça suffit! Silence!** Cria Araki. **Bien, nous allons lui faire passer des tests de sélection, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Nous verrons bien de quoi il est capable.**

 **\- Non! Les tests normaux marcheront pas pour Kuro-chin! Il faut qu'il vous montre dans un match. Sinon, vous pourrez pas voir sa vrai force! C'est Aka-chin qui m'a dit de vous le dire.**

 **\- Aka-chin? C'est qui celui-là?** Demanda la coach.

 **\- Il parle d'Akashi-kun, notre ancien capitaine.**

 **\- Tu veux dire son ancien capitaine.**

 **\- Non, je veux bien dire notre ancien capitaine. **Rétorqua le bleuté, impassible comme toujours.

 **\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu étais titulaire à Teik** **ō?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi?**

 **\- Tu plaisantes?**

 **\- Non, il plaisante pas, c'était notre sixième homme, notre joueur fantôme.**

 **\- La légende disait donc vrai? D'accord, faisons un match d'entraînement...**

 **\- Je joue avec Kuro-chin!** Déclara le violet, coupant ainsi la parole à Masako.

 **\- D'accord, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon.** Marmonna la coach.

La première équipe fut formée par Okamura, Liu, Fukui, Murasakibara et Kuroko. La deuxième équipe fut formée par un mélange de troisième, de deuxième et de première année. Araki décida qu'ils ne joueraient que deux quart-temps. Cela fut suffisant pour lui couper le souffle. Un sentiment étrange s'était insinué en elle. Elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel, mais plus elle regardait le match et plus ce sentiment devenait fort. Le ballon prenait des trajectoires étranges. Et il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose sur le terrain. Vraiment bizarre. Mais le score fut sans appel. La première équipe avait gagné haut la main. 40-03.

Murasakibara avait un grand sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

 **\- Je vous avais dit que Kuro-chin était trop fort. Vous l'avez pas trouvé incroyable?**

 **\- Si, tu avais raison Murasakibara. Ce garçon est un véritable phénomène.** Répondit la coach, le sourire aux lèvres. **Bienvenu dans l'équipe, petit.**

 **\- Merci. Mais pourriez-vous arrêter de m'appeler petit, s'il vous plaît?**

 **\- Euh, oui. Bien-sûr.**

 **\- Je vous remercie.**

* * *

Le temps passa, l'inter-high aussi. Yōsen y finit troisième, derrière Tōō et Rakuzan, respectivement deuxième et premier et ainsi qualifiés d'office pour la Winter-Cup, sans qu'aucun membre de la GM, y compris Kuroko, ne participe aux demi-finale et finale. La demande venait d'Akashi lui-même. Personne n'avait donc pu s'y soustraire. Même dispersée, la génération miracle restait soudée et respectait les consignes de son capitaine.

Les deux anciens de Teikō s'étaient, petit à petit, rapprochés. Ils étaient devenus plus intimes qu'au collège. Ça avait commencé comme une amitié qui grandissait de jour en jour. Puis, un jour, comme si c'était naturel, ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était arrivé un soir, après le dîner, deux semaines avant la demi-finale de l'inter-lycée. Ils discutaient dans leur chambre, assis sur le lit du violet. Ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux, et leur lèvres s'étaient scellées, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ils avaient donc commencé à sortir ensemble, naturellement.

* * *

L'automne amena avec lui un nouvel élève, un deuxième année fraîchement débarqué d'Amérique, Tatsuya Himuro. Il s'intégra parfaitement bien, que ce soit dans sa classe ou dans l'équipe de basket. Il s'entendit tout de suite bien avec Atsushi et Tetsuya. Tous les trois étaient devenus inséparables.

Les matchs qualificatifs pour la Winter Cup commencèrent et Yōsen les remportait tous plutôt facilement. Le renfort que constituait l'arrivée d'Himuro était un plus considérable en attaque. Son shoot mirage était imparable et déroutait tous leurs adversaires.

La Cup débuta et les victoires se succédèrent jusqu'en quart de finale où ils perdirent contre l'équipe de Kise **(1)**.

* * *

Les vacances de noël approchaient et chacun se préparaient à rentrer chez lui pour y passer les fêtes en famille.

 **\- Dis, Tetsu-chin, tu rentres chez toi pour les fêtes?**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Les dortoirs ferment pendant cette période.**

 **\- Hein? Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment. Mes parents sont à l'étranger. Je serais donc seul. Et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes de fin d'année. Ça n'a jamais été amusant pour moi.**

 **\- Ah, mais c'est très triste ça, Tetsu-chin. Mais j'ai une idée! Pourquoi tu viendrais pas chez moi? Comme ça tu pourrais enfin voir ce que c'est d'être en famille, et comme ça tu seras habitué quand on aura notre famille à nous!**

 **\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Atsushi-kun. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.** Répondit le petit passeur, les yeux humides.

 **\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es mon petit-ami, alors tu dérangeras pas! En plus, ma famille a dit qu'elle avait très envie de te rencontrer!**

 **\- Tu leur as parlé de nous?**

 **\- Oui, et ils étaient bien contents pour nous. Et ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient te rencontrer parce-que quelqu'un qui est capable de me supporter est forcément quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Alors je leur ai dit que c'était pas gentil pour moi de dire ça, mais que c'était vrai pour toi, que tu es exceptionnel, comme une friandise qui sortirait en édition limitée, sauf que toi, t'es une édition unique.**

 **\- Hahaha. Tu es adorable, Atsushi-kun. Je t'aime tellement. C'est d'accord. Je viens chez toi.**

 **\- Tant mieux. Et moi aussi je t'aime.**

Et les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

Kuroko se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une famille de géants aux cheveux violets qui lui posaient tous des questions en même temps. Pour le coup, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir disparaître. Lui qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, il était le centre d'attention de six géants et la raison de la jalousie d'un septième.

En effet, Atsushi n'aimait pas voir son Tetsu-chin accaparé de la sorte. Quand il avait organisé la venue de son petit-ami pour les fêtes, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que sa famille lui "volerait" l'attention du bleuté.

 **\- Ça suffit maintenant! Tetsu-chin est MON petit-ami. Il doit passer du temps avec MOI! Pas avec vous! En plus, vous le mettez mal à l'aise!** Ragea le pivot en tirant le fantôme contre lui.

 **\- Calme toi Atsushi, toi tu le vois tous les jours depuis le collège. Nous, on le rencontre pour la première fois. On veut juste faire connaissance avec lui.** Lui répondit un de ses trois grand-frère.

- **Oui, c'est vrai, on voulait juste apprendre à le connaître. Mais je reconnais que de tous lui tomber dessus en même temps, c'était pas très malin. De toute façon, vous êtes là pour une semaine, alors on va vous laisser un peu tranquille. Tu devrais lui faire visiter la maison et les alentours.** Rajouta un autre de ses frères. **  
**

Et le "petit" dernier de la famille prit son chéri par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, en finissant par sa chambre. Kuroko retrouva ses affaires, posées à côté du lit de son aimé. Il s'assit sur le lit, suivi par son violet (ils sont sept à avoir les cheveux violets dans cette maison immense autant en hauteur qu'en nombre de chambres. Sept pour être exacte, en tenant compte de la chambre d'ami qu'Atsushi a refusé d'utiliser, voulant son fantôme rien que pour lui). Le plus grand prit le plus petit dans ses bras et ils se laissèrent aller à une douce étreinte, calme et reposante après tout le tapage causé par leur arrivée. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent pour une petite sieste bien méritée, après 3h50 de train épuisantes.

Les voyant ainsi endormis, le reste de la famille Murasakibara décida d'aller au marché de noël sans eux, et de les laisser se reposer de leur long voyage.

C'est donc seuls qu'ils se réveillèrent, un mot laissé à leur attention dans la cuisine, accompagné de leur dîner, les autres ayant prévu de manger dehors et d'aller au cinéma. Les deux amoureux furent ravis d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils mangèrent donc en tête à tête, en silence, comme ils en avaient l'habitude à l'internat. Ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle.

Ils prirent une douche, chacun leur tour et se rejoignirent dans la chambre d'Atsushi.

 **\- Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir te goûter, Tetsu-chin.**

Et sur ces mots, il lui sauta dessus. Il prit possession de ses lèvres tout en soulevant son T-shirt pour caresser la peau diaphane, si douce sous ses mains. Il titilla les tétons, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le maillot gênant. Il interrompit donc le baiser et leur enleva, à tous les deux, leurs hauts. Les caresses et les baisers reprirent de plus belle mais les mains et les bouches trouvèrent un nouvel obstacle. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc une seconde fois pour enlever pantalons et boxers. Une fois totalement nus, ils reprirent l'exploration corporelle qu'ils avaient dû interrompre. Chaque zone érogène était soigneusement mémorisée. Ils n'omettaient aucun centimètre carré de peau. Ils étaient affamés de l'autre. Les bouches se cherchèrent encore une fois, les langues dansèrent encore une fois ensemble. Le tableau était hautement érotique et aurait donné chaud à n'importe qui.

Atsushi, après avoir marqué copieusement le cou de son amour, s'attaqua aux grains de chairs dressés par le désir. Il les lécha et les aspira avec beaucoup de gourmandise, passant de l'un à l'autre au gré de ses envies. Une de ses mains se perdit plus au sud, empoignant le membre durci de Tetsuya. Il y fit glisser sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient langoureux. Sa deuxième main présenta quatre doigts devant la bouche du bleuté qui les lubrifia avec application, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour des appendices comme s'il leur faisait une fellation. Une fois ceux-ci prêts, il présenta le premier à l'entrée de son amant. Il la massa un peu avant d'y introduire son index. Il lui fit faire de simples allers-retours, accompagnés de mouvements circulaires. Constatant que son homme s'était habitué à l'intrusion, il inséra un second doigt et entama un léger mouvement de ciseaux. Sentant le bassin du fantôme bouger pour aller à la rencontre des appendices, il ajouta l'annulaire et accentua les écartements. Il savait que, vu la taille de sa verge, il ne devait pas bâcler la préparation. Il sentait déjà que c'était douloureux pour son petit-ami.

Il prit alors son membre en bouche, pour attirer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur et ajouta un quatrième et dernier doigt. Il continua les mouvements sur la verge de son chéri, mais aussi à l'intérieur de lui, et trouva sa prostate, provocant un cri puissant de la part de son uke, ainsi que sa libération dans sa bouche. Le géant avala le tout avec gourmandise.

Il suréleva légèrement le bassin de Kuroko et se positionna devant son entrée. Il commença la pénétration lentement, voulant minimiser au maximum la douleur de son amoureux. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, qui parurent interminables à l'un comme à l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, le seme commença à bouger tout en cherchant une nouvelle fois cette petite glande magique.

 **\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii! Encore, Atsushi, plus fort!**

De toute évidence, il l'avait retrouvée. Il fit bien attention de garder le même angle et accéléra ses coups de boutoir, tout en prenant le plus d'élan possible. Il prit également le membre de Kuroko en main et y imprima des coups de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Toutes ces stimulations eurent raison du petit fantôme qui rendit les armes en éjaculant entre leurs deux corps. L'orgasme entraîna des contractions au niveau de son intimité, enserrant encore plus le membre du violet, ce qui fit jouir le géant. Ce dernier se retira, et s'affala à côté de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras et essayant de calmer sa respiration, tout comme son chéri.

Tout comme ils les avaient laissé endormis en partant, c'est endormis que la famille Murasakibara retrouva les deux tourtereaux. Les seules différences étaient qu'ils étaient passés du dessus de la couette à dessous, et d'habillés à nus. Mais personne ne les réveilla. Ils étaient attendris par la scène et ravis d'accueillir Kuroko parmi eux.

* * *

 **\- Alors, ces fêtes?**

 **\- C'était super, Muro-chin! Sauf que ma famille me volait toujours Kuro-chin. Je leur ai pourtant dit qu'il était ma friandise à moi tout seul!**

 **\- Ta famille accueille un nouveau membre, il est normal qu'ils veuillent apprendre à mieux le connaître, tu sais.**

 **\- Hmm, ils m'ont dit la même chose. Mais ça ne me plaît pas quand même.**

 **\- Ne sois pas si jaloux, Atsushi-kun. Il n'y a aucune raison, je t'assure. Et puis, moi aussi j'étais content de faire connaissance avec tes parents, tes frères et ta sœur. Grâce à toi et à eux, j'ai découvert ce que c'était d'avoir une famille. Je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.**

 **\- C'est vrai, Tetsu-chin?**

 **\- Oui, Atsushi-kun. Je ne te mentirais pas.**

 **\- Alors je suis content.**

 **\- Et si on allait en cours, les amoureux?** Demanda Himuro, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

* * *

Le reste de l'année se passa sans problème. Murasakibara offrit un énorme gâteau à la vanille pour l'anniversaire de son bien-aimé, et des sons étouffés provinrent de leur chambre, la nuit tombée. Il en fut d'ailleurs de même pour la St Valentin. Pour les vacances de printemps, Kuroko fut de nouveau accueilli chez les Murasakibara, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il appréciait vraiment sa belle-famille.

Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir choisi Yōsen.

* * *

 **(1)** : J'ai été obligé de prendre cette petite liberté avec l'histoire originale, étant donné que Seirin n'existe pas dans cette version.

*Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas bien compris le principe de cette fic, j'espère qu'ils commencent à comprendre. J'espère aussi que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	3. Shūtoku

**RAR:**

 **Ellie27:** Merci pour ton petit message. Je suis ravie si j'ai pu, au moins pour cette fois, te faire apprécier Murasakibara. Moi aussi, je le trouve trop mimi quand il agit comme un enfant. Et je vois sa famille plutôt sympa. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu développer un personnalité aussi adorable et enfantine dans un cadre familial pourri. Et pour Himuro, il est tellement proche du géant dans le manga que je ne me voyais pas l'écarter dans ma fic. Quant au lycée qui est arrivé avant-dernier des votes, maintenant, tu sais lequel c'est!

 **Julie2709:** Merci pour ton com. Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait autant plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également.

 **Yuiu:** Contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu. Et oui, il était tout mignon, il s'agissait de Murasakibara, le grand bébé de la GM, après tout. C'est comme ça que je l'imagine, immature et jaloux, mais tout mignon. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant. Bonne lecture.

 **Deamon13:** Toujours fidèle au poste, et je t'en remercie. Contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, c'est comme ça que j'imagine notre géant préféré en amour vu qu'il est décrit comme un grand enfant gourmand.

 **Linkin Maiden:** Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le début t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Voilà le chapitre 2, toujours selon les résultats du sondage.

 **Rating:** toujours M

 **Pairing:** dois-je vraiment le préciser?

Les perso ne sont toujours pas les miens!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: SHŪTOKU**

C'était le jour de la rentrée lycéenne. Kuroko était fin prêt et sortait de chez lui afin de se rendre à la cérémonie de rentrée. Il passa chez son ami de Teikō, afin qu'ils fassent la route ensemble. Ils avaient fait connaissance en faisant parti de la même équipe de basket, au collège. Ils n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient le plus d'atomes crochus mais s'entendaient plutôt bien quand même. Kuroko pensait que c'était surtout un excès de timidité qui empêchait Midorima de montrer aux autres qu'il tenait à eux. Il le voyait comme un vrai tsundere.

 **\- Bonjour, Midorima-kun.**

 **\- Bonjour, Kuroko. Je suis vraiment surpris que tu te sois inscrit à Shūtoku. Je pensais que tu aurais suivi Aomine à Tōō.**

 **\- Il y a déjà Momoi-san qui le suit à Tōō. Il n'a pas besoin de moi.**

 **\- Moi non plus, je te signale.**

Le petit fantôme ne répondit rien mais esquissa un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas au shooter de la GM, qui sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à cette vision rare.

Ils firent le reste de la route en silence, et une fois arrivés, ce fut toujours en silence qu'ils cherchèrent leurs noms sur les listes des classes. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, ils étaient dans la même classe. Et même si notre tsundere d'1m95 ne l'avouerait pas, il en était ravi.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la cérémonie, puis dans leur salle de classe. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, machinalement, Kuroko à la gauche de Midorima.

La journée se passa assez vite, sans le moindre problème, et c'est, encore une fois, ensemble qu'ils allèrent au club de basket. Ils y retrouvèrent le garçon assis à la droite du shooter en classe, un certain Kazunari Takao, meneur aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris, ayant un goût prononcé pour la taquinerie et la bonne humeur. Il plût tout de suite aux deux amis, même si le shooting guard ne l'avoua pas, et ne l'avouerait jamais. Les sélections se passèrent plutôt bien pour les deux plus grands mais un peu moins bien pour le plus petit. Le capitaine s'apprêtait à annoncer les noms des joueurs qui pouvaient passer la suite des sélections.

Au moment où Kuroko se disait que c'était fichu pour lui, l'entraîneur, Masaaki Nakatani, arriva.

\- **Lequel d'entre vous est Kuroko Tetsuya?**

 **\- Euh, c'est moi.** Répondit le petit passeur en levant la main droite.

- **Hein! Mais depuis quand t'es là, toi?** s'écrièrent tous les lycéens présents dans le gymnase.

- **Ben, depuis le début**. Déclara le joueur fantôme, toujours impassible, habitué à ce genre de réaction. Ce qui occasionna un sourire en coin à Midorima.

\- **Va sur le banc. Ta sélection se fera plus tard. En attendant, il faut qu'on discute. Otsubo, je te laisse reprendre là où tu en étais.**

 **\- Bien, merci coach. Les joueurs qui vont pouvoir poursuivre les sélections sont Midorima, Takao….**

Pendant que le capitaine continuait d'énumérer les heureux élus, Nakatani emmena Kuroko jusqu'au banc.

 **\- J'ai discuté avec le coach Sanada. Il m'a expliqué ta particularité, et aussi qu'il ne servait à rien de te faire passer des sélections normales. Tu étais le sixième joueur fantôme de la génération miracle. C'est un argument suffisant pour que je te laisse l'opportunité de me montrer de quoi tu es capable. Quand les sélections normales seront terminées, j'organiserais un petit match d'entraînement, et tu seras dans la même équipe que Midorima. Enfin, pour cette fois, car il faudra que tu apprennes à jouer avec les autres membres de l'équipe si je t'accepte. Mais pour aujourd'hui, disons que je te permets de garder certains repères, et tu as l'habitude de jouer avec lui.**

 **\- D'accord monsieur. Je vous remercie.**

 **\- Et il faudra aussi voir à enrichir ton jeu, mais on verra ça plus tard. Voyons d'abord si tu arrives à me convaincre.**

 **\- Oui, monsieur.**

Pendant leur petite conversation, les sélections s'étaient finies et Otsubo, le capitaine, vint donner la liste des nouveaux membres à son coach. Celui-ci se leva et annonça d'une voix forte et claire:

 **\- Bien, rassemblez-vous. Vous allez jouer un petit match d'entraînement de deux fois dix minutes. Dans la première équipe, je veux Otsubo, Miyaji, Kimura, Midorima et Kuroko. Je laisse le soin à Otsubo de former la seconde équipe.**

 **\- Oui coach!** Répondirent en cœur tous les joueurs présents.

Takao se retrouva dans la seconde équipe, avec le petit frère de Miyaji et d'autres seconde et troisième année.

Le match commença et Kuroko disparut du terrain. Midorima recevait des ballons qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Le petit fantôme essayait aussi de faire des passes aux autres joueurs mais comme ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de jouer ensemble, ils manquaient de coordination. Par contre, Midorima réceptionnait tous les ballons sans même les regarder. Il avait une totale confiance en son passeur, et même s'il n'était pas Aomine, il dégageait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il y ait une certaine osmose entre eux deux.

À la fin du match, la première équipe gagna 46-20. Les vingt points ayant été marqués grâce aux yeux de faucon de Takao qui avait réussi à neutraliser Kuroko plusieurs fois. Étant dans la même équipe, au final, cela ne dérangea pas le bleuté outre mesure. Nakatani était plus que satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Sanada ne lui avait pas menti, ce petit bonhomme était un sacré phénomène.

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya, bienvenu dans l'équipe de basket du lycée Shūtoku.**

 **\- Ouais, bienvenu!** S'exclamèrent ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

 **\- Je vous remercie.** Répondit le passeur en se penchant en avant.

 **\- Bien-joué, Kuroko.** Le félicita le shooting guard, bien plus content qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 **\- Merci, Midorima-kun.** Répondit-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme à chaque fois que le vert lui faisait un de ses rares compliments.

 **\- Ouais, c'était du bon boulot! Tu m'as bien fait galérer!**

 **\- Merci, Takao-kun.**

* * *

 **\- J'étais sûr que t'y arriverais, Tetsu. Tu fais parti de la GM, après tout! C'était impossible qu'ils veuillent pas de toi. Et sinon, ça se passe comment avec Midorima?**

 **\- Je te remercie, Aomine. Et avec Midorima-kun, ça se passe plutôt bien. On traîne toujours ensemble et tout le monde le regarde tout le temps à cause de ses lucky items.**

 **\- Ils le regardent lui, et pas toi?**

 **\- Non, pas moi. Seulement Midorima-kun et Takao-kun.**

 **\- Ah, ça m'étonne pas. Toujours aussi invisible! Et c'est qui ce Takao-kun?**

 **\- C'est un camarade qui est dans la même classe que nous. Il fait aussi parti du club. Il reste tout le temps avec nous. Il est plutôt sympa, toujours de bonne humeur.**

 **\- Le contraire de ce cher Midorima quoi! Bon, faut que j'raccroche, On se voit à l'inter-high!**

 **\- Promis. Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Bonne soirée, Tetsu.**

La petite ombre avait gardé le contact avec son ancienne lumière. Leur amitié était bien trop forte pour être rompue par un simple changement d'école, surtout qu'ils étaient quand même dans la même ville. Le dunker était son confident, et le seul à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le shooter.

Quand le petit fantôme lui avait avoué son homosexualité, il ne l'avait pas jugé et son comportement n'avait pas changé. Par contre, quand il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux du joueur aux cheveux verts, il avait cru que son ami était devenu fou. Ce gars était carrément bizarre et plus froid qu'un iceberg. Mais le plus petit lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et qu'il devrait, peut-être, apprendre à mieux observer les gens comme lui le faisait. Ça ne l'avait pas convaincu, mais avait quand même laissé tomber en se disant que de toute façon, en amour, on ne choisissait pas la personne dont on tombait amoureux. Si c'était avec Midorima que son meilleur ami devait trouver le bonheur, alors soit, il le soutiendrait. Mais bon, encore fallait-il que le shooting guard soit gay. Et ce n'était pas le genre d'info que le vert divulguerait facilement. Mais comme ils étaient dans le même lycée, peut-être que Kuroko pourrait en savoir plus. Avec le temps, il en apprendrait sûrement plus, surtout qu'ils avaient l'air plus proches depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Le temps passa entre les cours, les entraînements et les matchs de basket. Shūtoku avait terminé dans le top 5 des meilleurs club du pays, échouant en quart de finale de l'inter-high. Plus le temps passait et plus les deux amis se rapprochaient. Takao était aux premières loges et, perspicace comme il l'était, se rendait bien compte que ces deux là éprouvaient plus que de la simple amitié l'un pour l'autre. Il voyait aussi qu'aucun des deux ne se rendait compte des sentiments de l'autre et que cette ignorance les faisait souffrir, même s'ils essayaient de garder pour eux leurs émotions, affichant un visage le plus impassible possible. Le meneur commençait à bien les connaître et savait lire le moindre signe sur leurs visages neutres, ses yeux de faucon l'aidant à remarquer la réaction de l'un alors qu'il regardait l'autre. Il se décida à intervenir, ne supportant plus de voir ses amis malheureux. Il se fixa pour objectif de les mettre en couple avant le début de la Winter-Cup.

Il piqua le numéro de Momoi Satsuki dans le portable de Midorima et la contacta afin de lui exposer son objectif et son plan. La rose, au courant des sentiments de ses deux camarades, comme toute bonne commère, se fit un plaisir d'accepter d'aider le faucon dans sa tâche. Elle aussi voulait les voir heureux, même si cela voulait dire que le petit bleuté serait en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle désirait avant tout son bonheur.

* * *

 **\- Hey, les gars, et si on se faisait un Maji burger suivi d'un ciné, samedi après l'entraînement?** Demanda "innocemment" Takao, pendant la pause déjeuner du jeudi midi.

 **\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Takao-kun. Ça nous permettrait de nous changer les idées après l'inter-lycée et avant la Winter-Cup.**

 **\- Si Kuroko est d'accord, alors pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Haha, Shin-chan, tu passes ton temps à dire que vos groupes sanguins et vos signes astrologiques ne sont pas compatibles, mais tout le monde voit bien à quel point vous vous entendez bien! Alors le rendez-vous est pris pour samedi.**

Et le samedi suivant, après la pratique, ils se retrouvèrent tous les… deux. Le point-guard avait mystérieusement disparu quand ils avaient quitté les douches.

 **\- Que fait-on, Midorima-kun? Veux-tu que nous allions quand même au fast-food et au cinéma, ou préfères-tu que nous annulions?**

 **\- Euh, je ne sais pas… Et toi, tu voudrais faire quoi?**

 **\- Ça me tente bien, même sans Takao-kun.**

 **\- Bien, alors allons-y.**

Et c'est les joues légèrement rosies que nos deux compères partirent pour une après-midi à deux. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que deux personnes les épiaient de loin. Une jeune-fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui jouaient aux entremetteurs secrets, croisant les doigts pour que ce "rencard" porte ses fruits. Ils s'étaient assurés l'aide d'autres personnes. Momoi avait réussi, à force de persévérance, à convaincre Aomine de les aider, ainsi que Kise qui ne s'était pas fait prier. Alors que les deux de Shūtoku étaient attablés aux Maji burger, l'as de Tōō arriva à "l'improviste" et s'assit direct à la même table que ses ex-coéquipiers, tout en prenant son ancienne ombre par les épaules. Ce geste fit se raidir le shooter. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on touche le petit fantôme de manière aussi familière. Il le reconnaissait, il était jaloux. Et comme il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, sa jalousie s'en trouvait exacerbée.

\- **Quelle surprise Tetsu, j'pensais pas t'voir ici. Qu'est-ce tu fais?**

 **\- Je mange, comme tu peux le voir. Et toi, Aomine, que fais-tu ici? Ne me dis pas que tu manges, tu n'as pas de plateau.**

 **\- Nan, j'passais par là, et j'vous ai vu par la vitrine. Alors j'suis entré pour faire un p'tit coucou. Au fait, salut Midorima.**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Aomine.** Répondit le vert, un peu sèchement.

Il était irrité par l'intrusion du métis. Il pensait qu'il passerait l'après-midi seul avec son amour secret, et entendre ce dernier appeler le dunker sans ajouter de suffixe à son nom le rendait encore plus jaloux et encore plus énervé. Et en plus, il avait commencé par l'ignorer. Sa bonne humeur déclinait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

 **\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir qu'j'y aille. J'suis attendu et j'vais être en retard.**

Et il partit, satisfait des réactions qu'il avait pu observer chez le vert. C'était maintenant au tour de Kise de jouer.

Les deux amis soupirèrent discrètement. Eux aussi se levèrent. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent en route s'ils ne voulaient pas rater leur séance. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cinéma, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Kise.

 **\- Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi! Quelle bonne surprise! Je suis content de vous voir!**

 **\- Bonjour, Kise-kun.**

 **\- Bonjour Kise.**

 **\- Vous faîtes quoi de beau?**

 **\- Nous allions au cinéma**. Répondit le vert, de plus en plus agacé.

 **\- Oh, je viens avec vous! Mon shooting a été annulé. Ça serait dommage que je sois venu jusqu'à Tokyo pour rien!**

 **\- Eh bien, c'est que…** commença Kuroko avant d'être interrompu.

 **\- Ah, Midorimacchi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble. Allez, en route!**

Et le blond prit la direction du cinéma en tirant le vert par le bras, ne laissant d'autre choix au petit bleuté que de les suivre. Ce dernier était plutôt énervé. Sa journée ne prenait pas du tout la tournure qu'il espérait.

Quant à Midorima, il commençait à se dire que Oha-asa était clairement contre lui et qu'un dieu quelconque avait décidé de lui pourrir son après-midi. Il avait pourtant bien écouté son horoscope le matin même, et il était censé avoir une journée très chanceuse, surtout avec son lucky item sur lui. Il s'agissait d'un baume pour les lèvres, et sachant qu'il devait passer la journée avec le passeur, il avait bien fait attention d'en acheter un de très bonne qualité.

Pendant tout le trajet et tout le film, le mannequin, contrairement à ses habitudes, n'était pas collé à Kuroko, mais à Midorima. Ce qui avait le don de mettre le petit fantôme clairement sur les nerfs, et le SG aussi. C'est donc un Kise au sourire éclatant qui sortit du cinéma, accompagné par deux amis à l'humeur massacrante. Il l'avait bien remarqué, et espérait de tout son cœur que les prévisions de Momoi et Takao se révèleraient justes. Il était rare de voir le joueur fantôme dans cet état et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

 **\- Oh, j'avais pas vu l'heure! Il faut que j'y aille. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Midorimacchi! Et toi aussi Kurokocchi!**

Et il disparut comme il était venu.

Nos deux amis cheminèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. L'ambiance était clairement tendue, et c'est dans un silence inconfortable qu'ils marchaient. C'est Midorima qui le brisa le premier.

 **\- Apparemment, tu avais l'air content de voir Aomine, tout à l'heure, surtout quand il t'a pris dans ses bras.**

Même s'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami, elle l'énerva, et pour une fois, il laissa sortir sa colère.

 **\- Tu n'es pas mon petit-ami, à ce que je sache. Tu n'as donc aucun droit de te montrer jaloux. Et puis, tu peux parler. Kise-kun n'a pas arrêté de te coller et tu ne lui as rien dit, et tu n'as rien fait non-plus pour l'éloigner! Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger! Mais peut-être que tu as apprécié!**

 **\- Moi, je suis jaloux! Parce-que toi, tu ne l'es pas quand tu parles de Kise, peut-être!**

Et le déclic se fit dans la tête du plus petit.

 **\- Oh, nous sommes tous les deux jaloux. Cela signifierait-il que nous ayons… des sentiments… l'un pour l'autre?**

Tout en disant ces mots, il tortillait ses doigts et ses joues étaient rouges. Le déclic se fit également chez le plus grand qui se retrouva un court instant bouche bée. Puis, il rassembla son courage et parla comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude, c'est à dire sincèrement, sans sarcasme, en laissant son côté tsundere de côté.

 **\- Peut-être bien. Si je te disais que cela fait presque un an que je veux sortir avec toi sans trouver le courage de te le demander, tu me répondrais quoi?**

 **\- Je te répondrais que je n'ai pas eu plus de courage que toi. Et aussi que nous souffrons tous les deux depuis un an pour rien, ou plutôt parce que nous avons manqué de courage.** Répondit le bleuté, toujours le rouge aux joues.

Le shooter tira sur le bras du fantôme afin de l'emmener dans une petite ruelle à l'écart. Il plaqua Kuroko contre le mur et prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Il mit dans ce baiser toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé depuis un an. Son vis à vis n'était pas en reste. Il lui rendit son baiser comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Et de toute façon, en cet instant, pour eux, rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils se séparèrent à regret, quand ils ressentirent le besoin de respirer.

 **\- Alors, nous sortons ensemble?**

 **\- Ça me semble évident, Midorima-kun.**

 **\- C'est Shintaro.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Puisque nous sortons ensemble, appelle-moi Shintaro.**

 **\- Shintaro-Kun?**

 **\- Non, Shintaro. À moins que tu n'appelles cet imbécile de dunker Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Tu es jaloux?**

 **\- Oui, je suis jaloux, Tetsuya.**

 **\- D'accord, Shintaro. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve.**

 **\- C'est pourtant bien la réalité.**

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de quitter la ruelle et de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Sans même se parler, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, une attitude à avoir en public. De toute façon aucun des deux n'était très démonstratif en public. Mais en privé, ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de s'embrasser ou de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient toute une année à rattraper. Les quatre complices étaient ravis que leur plan ait fonctionné aussi bien et s'en félicitaient. Ils avaient réussi à les mettre ensemble avant la Cup.

Et justement, la Winter-Cup approchait à grand pas. Les matchs éliminatoires étaient passés et tous les membres de la GM avaient réussi à se qualifier, sans surprise. Il en avait été de même pour l'Inter-High. Et comme pour cette dernière, tous les passionnés de basket étaient au rendez-vous pour voir ces cinq génies s'affronter une nouvelle fois. (et oui, cinq. Kuroko est toujours aussi transparent!). Les matchs entre membres de la génération miracle étaient toujours de très haut niveau.

Contrairement à la compétition d'été, Shūtoku arriva jusqu'en finale où ils perdirent contre Rakuzan. Ils avaient eu la "chance" qu'Aomine soit blessé pour la demi-finale. Ils n'étaient pas sûr du résultat si l'as avait participé. Mais Akashi avait encore montré sa supériorité. Cependant, les oranges s'étaient bien défendus. Tellement bien qu'ils avaient même réussi à faire qu' Akashi utilise son Emperor eye. Mais au final, ils n'avaient quand même pas fait le poids, même si la différence au score était plus qu'honorable. Ils n'avaient perdu qu'avec dix points de retard, sur un score final de 137-147. Le public avait été en liesse tant le spectacle offert avait été grandiose. C'était une défaite amère mais dont ils n'avaient pas à rougir.

* * *

Le 31 janvier. Cela faisait des semaines que Midorima y pensait, planifiait les moindres détails de cette journée, et il y était enfin. En plus, on était samedi. C'était vraiment parfait. Oha-asa avait classé les verseaux en première position, et les cancers en deuxième. Il avait acheté les lucky item pour les deux signes. Ses parents étaient partis en week-end chez des amis en emmenant sa petite sœur avec eux, lui laissant la maison. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux. Il ne manquait plus que son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui ne tarda pas à sonner à la porte. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant, mais il était nerveux comme à leur premier vrai rencard. C'est donc les joues rosies et les mains moites qu'il alla ouvrir.

 **\- Bonjour, Tetsuya. Joyeux anniversaire.** Dit-il en lui tendant son objet chanceux du jour, un porte-clé poussin.

 **\- Bonjour, Shintaro, et merci.** Répondit l'autre tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tirant sur le haut du vert pour qu'il se penche afin de l'embrasser.

 **\- Ça s'est bien passé avec ta famille?**

 **\- Oh tu sais, on a juste mangé un bout de gâteau tous les quatre. Comme ma grand-mère était fatiguée, je suis vite parti chez Aomine. Sa mère m'avait demandé de passer. Elle m'avait préparé un gâteau et m'avait acheté un T-shirt en cadeau.**

 **\- Hum, c'est gentil de sa part.**

 **\- Ne sois pas jaloux. Aomine est seulement un ami. Mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai, mais seulement un ami quand même. Toi, tu es mon précieux petit-ami, même si tu fais 27cm de plus que moi.** Ajouta-t-il, avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **\- Oui, je sais, mais la jalousie ne se contrôle pas.**

 **\- Je sais. Et puis, c'est une preuve que tu m'aimes.**

Le shooter rougit à ces paroles et invita Kuroko à entrer dans le salon. Il avait dressé la table pour le dîner et avait cuisiné lui-même. L'attention toucha énormément Kuroko, même s'il manquait d'appétit après avoir mangé du gâteau tout l'après-midi. Il fit quand même un effort pour faire honneur à la cuisine de son aimé qui s'était révélé plutôt doué aux fourneaux.

 **\- Tiens, c'est mon cadeau.**

 **\- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas. La soirée en elle-même suffisait largement.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Mais… mais tu es fou! Tu n'aurais pas dû! Des billets pour la finale du championnat national! Tu as dû les payer une fortune!**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si ça te fait plaisir, c'est le principal.**

 **\- Merci.**

Kuroko l'embrassa tendrement. En vérité, Midorima avait économisé sur son argent de poche, l'argent qu'il avait eu à noël y était passé aussi, sans parler des restrictions qu'il s'était imposé sur son budget lucky items. Il avait fait pas mal de sacrifices, mais rien qu'au bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de son homme, il se disait que ça les valait largement.

Le baiser s'approfondit et passa de tendre à passionné. Ils n'étaient pas encore allé plus loin, voulant prendre leur temps, mais ils sentirent tous deux qu'ils avaient atteint les limites de leurs patiences respectives. Ils se dévoraient littéralement et leurs mains se perdaient sous leurs chemises, caressant la peau douce de l'autre, retraçant les contours de leurs muscles. Le shooter entraîna Kuroko jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte passée, il se jeta sur sa bouche pour un autre baiser, encore plus passionné. Ils se dévoraient la bouche et leurs langues, venues s'inviter, se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel.

Les chemises furent rapidement retirées et jetées au loin. Les pantalons suivirent de près. Le plus grand attira l'autre jusqu'à son lit et les fit tomber dessus, surplombant le bleuté de son corps.

Il abandonna la bouche du petit passeur et laissa sa bouche glisser le long de sa mâchoire, y laissant des baisers papillons au passage, pour aller lécher le lobe de l'oreille ainsi que la peau tendre qui se trouvait juste derrière. Ses lèvres léchèrent puis suçotèrent la peau laiteuse de son cou, y laissant un suçon bien visible. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait apposer sa marque sur ce corps, c'était maintenant chose faite, et il en était fier.

Il continua sa descente humide et sensuelle jusqu'à arriver au torse de son aimé où il prit en bouche les grains de chair dressés par le désir. Il les mordilla, les lécha, les aspira chacun leur tour, les torturant de la plus douce façon qui soit. Le petit fantôme ne retenait plus ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir, se laissant griser par les sensations que lui infligeait le traitement que lui faisait subir son amoureux. Une de ses mains s'était glissée dans la chevelure verte alors que l'autre caressait doucement le dos de son partenaire. Les deux amants sentaient chacun l'érection de l'autre à travers le tissu de leur boxer et cela ne les excitait que plus. Le SG reprit sa descente infernale pour s'arrêter au niveau du nombril qu'il lécha et qu'il utilisa pour mimer l'acte sexuel avec beaucoup de réalisme.

Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, jouant avec un moment et finit par le retirer d'un coup sec. Il se saisit du membre gorgé de sang et qui semblait n'attendre que lui et commença à le masturber. Il entendait son amant haleter fortement. Il lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur, de bas en haut et suçota le gland, comme on le ferait avec une sucette, puis goba entièrement l'objet de sa convoitise. Une de ses mains caressait dans les flancs du bleuté dans une caresse aérienne, le faisant frissonner, pendant que l'autre tournait lentement autour de l'anneau de chair, exacerbant l'excitation de son propriétaire.

 **\- Shintaro… Je n'en peux plus.**

Comprenant le message, Midorima se releva et se saisit d'un flacon de lubrifiant, rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il retira le bandage de sa main gauche et y versa une quantité généreuse de gel. Il reprit sa fellation alors qu'un premier doigt pénétrait l'intimité de son petit-ami. Il le fit bouger un peu, histoire de préparer l'arrivée du deuxième doigt. Quand ce dernier eut rejoint cet antre chaud et tant convoité, il les écarta tout en maintenant un mouvement de va et vient, assouplissant les chairs qui l'accueilleraient sous peu. Il ajouta un troisième et dernier appendice, provocant une grimace de douleur sur le visage de sa virginale moitié. Il se mit donc à la recherche de ce point sensible, à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, qui ferait voir des étoiles à ce dernier.

 **\- Ah! Shintaro, viens, je t'en prie!**

 _"Plus facile à trouver que je ne le pensais"_ se dit-il mentalement.

Il retira son boxer et attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila prestement. Il suréleva le bassin de Kuroko et se positionna devant son entrée. Il le pénétra doucement, lentement. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal. Il voulait que ce moment soit magique pour tous les deux. Une fois arrivé au bout, il patienta le temps que son chéri s'habitue à sa présence.

Un léger coup de bassin lui indiqua qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il recherchait le bon angle, celui qui lui permettrait de taper dans la prostate de son ange à chaque coup de rein. Il accéléra progressivement, prenant à chaque fois un peu plus d'élan. Un cri de pur plaisir, plus sonore que les autres, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint son but.

 **\- Oui! Shintaro, encore! Plus… plus fort, plus profond! C'est si bon!**

Il se retira presque entièrement et rengaina d'un coup sec, faisant hurler de plaisir son compagnon. Gardant le même angle, il mit la jambe gauche de Kuroko sur son épaule et reprit ses coups de boutoirs, les faisant aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit passeur. Ils étaient leurs premières fois mutuelles et Shintaro sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il se saisit de la verge de son amant et y appliqua des coups de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Quelques instants plus tard, il atteignait la jouissance alors que le bleuté se déversait entre leur deux corps couverts de sueur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de son petit-ami. Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers. Ils peinaient à retrouver une respiration normale.

 **\- Shintaro, c'était… comment dire? Magique. Oui, c'est le bon mot. C'était tout simplement magique. Je t'aime.**

Notre tsundere national était abasourdi. Il était rare que le petit fantôme se laisse aller à de telles déclarations. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se rendant compte que sa réponse était attendue.

 **\- Pour moi aussi, c'était magique.** Et en rougissant, il rajouta, **moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Ils avaient, certes, attendu une longue année avant de pouvoir se trouver, mais ils ne le regrettaient pas. Ils savaient que, maintenant, ils pourraient envisager l'avenir sereinement, à deux.

* * *

*Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé les personnages trop OOC. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au caractère d'origine, mais Midorima a une personnalité qui fait qu'il est complexe de le mettre en couple si celui-ci n'est pas préétabli, surtout si celui-ci n'est pas avec Takao. Et j'ai dû prendre quelques libertés par rapport au manga, mais comme Seirin n'existe pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

En tout cas, j'espère que votre lecture a été agréable, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau lycée, et donc, un nouvel OTP.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Bises.


	4. Tōō

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Je te remercie pour ton com. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre alors que ce n'est pas un OTP que tu aimes spécialement. Tu as raison pour le plan foireux, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne servait à rien de faire compliqué et puis Kise et Aomine ne sont pas connus pour leur super QI, alors je ne me voyais pas leur faire faire des trucs trop complexes, lol! Quant au lycée qui est arrivé troisième des votes, tu as ta réponse!

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ta review, et tu as raison, on ne voit pas assez ce couple sur le fandom français.

 **julie2709:** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi. Et SG signifie Shooting Guard. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle un basketteur spécialisé dans les tirs à trois points. Et merci pour ta review.

Et merci aussi à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou qui l'ont followé!

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Pour les fans de l'Ao/Kuro, c'est votre chapitre!

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Cité plus haut!

La GM n'est toujours pas à moi. Et pourtant, j'aimerais bien!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3: TŌŌ**

La vie des adolescents est rythmée par les cycles scolaires. Aomine, Momoi et Kuroko ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rendus à la cérémonie de rentrée, après avoir consulté les tableaux d'affichages pour connaître leur nouvelle classe, dans leur nouveau lycée. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe et cela les avait ravis. Ils ne purent malheureusement pas s'asseoir tous les trois ensemble. Momoi était assise à l'autre bout de la classe par rapport aux deux garçons qui, eux, étaient l'un derrière l'autre, Aomine étant juste devant Kuroko. Ils firent connaissance avec les autres élèves, surtout les passionnés de basket qui connaissaient le métis de réputation et étaient admiratifs devant lui. Parmi eux, Ryo Sakurai, Shooting guard de talent, recruté par le coach du club, au même titre que notre as. Nos trois amis le trouvaient fort sympathique, mais trouvaient un peu étrange sa manie de s'excuser pour tout et pour rien.

Après leur journée de cours, ils se rendirent tous les quatre au club de basket. Aomine avait insisté lors de son recrutement pour emmener son ombre avec lui. Enfin, son ombre, oui, mais pas seulement. A la fin de leur deuxième année de collège, l'ombre et la lumière avaient fusionné en dehors des parquets, de manière plus charnelle que sportive. Momoi en avait été beaucoup affectée avant de se dire que si le passeur ne pouvait pas être à elle, autant qu'il soit à son ami d'enfance. Au moins le verrait-elle souvent puisqu'elle était toujours fourrée avec le dunker.

Une fois arrivés au gymnase, ils retrouvèrent les anciens du club, ceux de deuxième et troisième année, ainsi que le coach, Katsunori Harasawa, qui prit la parole une fois que tous les prétendants au club furent arrivés.

 **\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes nombreux à vouloir rejoindre nos rangs. C'est très flatteur. Mais avant de pouvoir intégrer l'équipe, vous allez devoir passer des sélections qui seront suivies d'un petit match de 20 minutes. Les différentes équipes qui s'affronteront seront choisies en fonction des sélections. Je vous laisse donc entre les mains de notre capitaine. Aomine et Kuroko, vous venez avec moi. Imayoshi, je te les laisse.**

 **\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Imayoshi Shoichi, en troisième année dans ce lycée, meneur et aussi capitaine de l'équipe. Je vous présente Susa Yoshinori, small forward et vice-capitaine, également en troisième année, Wakamatsu Kōsuke, notre pivot, en deuxième année et Momoi Satsuki, en première année, notre nouvelle manager. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons commencer les sélections.**

Pendant que les autres élèves essayaient de se montrer dignes du club, Harasawa expliqua aux deux amis pourquoi il les avait pris à part.

 **\- Pour toi, Aomine, les sélections sont inutiles. Je ne suis pas venu te recruter pour rien. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Il en est de même pour toi, Kuroko. Cependant, vous participerez au match** **d'entraînement, sur le premier terrain, avec les titulaires. Je veux que tout le monde voit de quoi vous êtes capables afin de ne pas être accusé de favoritisme.**

 **\- Oui, coach.** Répondirent en même temps les deux bleutés.

Ils attendirent la fin des sélections en discutant, alors que Momoi les avait rejoints, n'ayant rien à faire tant que le choix final ne serait pas effectué.

Au bout de presque une heure, celui-ci fut fait et les heureux élus se présentèrent à leurs nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils dirent leurs noms et prénoms, de quels collèges ils venaient ainsi que leurs postes de prédilection. Nos trois amis découvrirent donc que leur camarade de classe, Sakurai Ryo, était shooter, tout comme Midorima. Il fut d'ailleurs choisi pour être sur le premier terrain, dans la même équipe que le duo magique de Teikō.

La première équipe fut donc composé de Susa, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Aomine et Kuroko, Imayoshi jouant le rôle d'arbitre.

Autant il fut difficile pour ses nouveaux coéquipiers de suivre son jeu, autant avec Aomine, il y avait une fluidité, une complicité comme jamais les autres n'avaient pu en voir sur un parquet. Kuroko disparaissait complètement du terrain sous l'intensité de la lumière de l'as. Et leur complicité prouvait qu'ils jouaient ensemble depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient atteint la symbiose parfaite.

Entre les passes invisibles et parfaites du fantôme et les paniers de fous du dunker, à la fin des 20 minutes de match, le score sur le premier terrain fut sans appel. L'équipe emmenée par le duo de génie gagna haut la main 72-5. Harasawa ne fut pas déçu de sa décision d'avoir cédé à Aomine et d'avoir recruté le petit bleuté en plus. À eux deux, ils feraient des étincelles, il en était sûr. L'inter-high serait pour Tōō cette année, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Les matchs de qualifications commencèrent et l'équipe de nos deux héros enchaînait les victoires. Leurs adversaires ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Le ballon prenait des directions vraiment bizarres et carrément imprévisibles. De ce fait, ils n'arrivaient à intercepter aucune balle. C'était à peine s'ils arrivaient à marquer, et les quelques points qu'ils réussissaient à engranger étaient loin de suffire à remonter au score.

Ils firent face à un peu plus de résistance aux play-off, mais pas encore assez pour les inquiéter réellement. Il leur fallut attendre le début officiel de la compétition pour avoir à faire à des adversaires à leur hauteur, en la personne des anciens membres de la GM. Et encore, ce ne fut qu'à partir des quart de finale qu'ils commencèrent à les affronter. Le premier fut Kise. Il leur opposa une belle rage de vaincre, mais son niveau était encore insuffisant pour pouvoir rivaliser avec son modèle. L'équipe du blond perdit de plus de 30 points. Le suivant fut Murasakibara, pour la demi-finale. Il avait beau être le meilleur pivot de sa génération, il ne faisait pas le poids face au duo magique. Yōsen s'inclina cependant de seulement 20 points. Ce qui était moins sévère que contre Kaijō. Rakuzan ayant vaincu Shūtoku, la finale opposerait donc le duo ombre/lumière à leur ancien capitaine. Une rencontre au sommet entre anciens de Teikō. Le combat, car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, s'annonçait âpre. Aucun des deux camps ne lâcherait le morceau et ils le savaient.

* * *

Les deux coéquipiers étaient chez le métis, étant donné qu'il habitait plus près du lieu de la rencontre. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, attendant d'être appelés pour le dîner. Assis sur le lit, le plus grand adossé contre le mur, son copain entre les jambes et le serrant dans ses bras.

\- **Akashi-kun sera sans doute l'adversaire le plus difficile à battre que nous n'ayons...**

 **\- Ouais, j'sais bien. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'm'avouerais…**

 **\- Moi non plus, je te rassure. Je voulais juste dire que...**

 **\- Ouais, j'y pensais, moi aussi. Il est temps que nous utilisions…**

 **\- C'est ça. Comme ça nous aurons une…**

 **\- Ouais. Mais faudra…**

 **\- Mmm, comme tu dis**.

Ils avaient cette capacité de se comprendre, même sans mots, ou même de finir les phrases de l'autre, comme n'importe quel couple fusionnel. Et fusionnel, ils l'étaient, que ce soit sur le parquet ou dans la vie. Ils l'étaient même tellement que ça en était énervant pour ceux qui les écoutaient, n'arrivant pas à les comprendre, et ne pouvant donc pas suivre la conversation.

- **Les garçons! À table!** Les appela la mère d'Aomine.

\- **On arrive!** Lui répondit son fils. **Bon, il faut...**

 **\- Oui.**

Et ils descendirent manger, les pensées tournées vers la finale du lendemain.

* * *

Ça y était. Ils y étaient. La finale de l'Inter-High. Toute l'équipe était motivée comme jamais. Il avait été convenu que Kuroko ne rentrerait qu'à la deuxième mi-temps. Ses techniques habituelles ne fonctionneraient pas contre Akashi, et il valait mieux garder leur botte secrète pour la fin du match, afin d'éviter que l'adversaire n'arrive à trouver une parade, et puis le passeur n'était pas franchement un modèle d'endurance. Il devait donc se préserver s'il voulait pouvoir soutenir sa lumière comme il se le devait. Surtout que, en face, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Tōō alla s'asseoir sur son banc, discutant des dernières consignes. Tous les joueurs, titulaires comme remplaçants, étaient concentrés au maximum. Ils avaient bien en tête les analyses de Momoi. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient prêts autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être vu l'adversaire du jour. Ils étaient donc le plus sereins possible au moment de fouler le parquet.

L'arbitre lança le ballon très haut vers le plafond du gymnase, les deux pivots sautèrent. TIP-OFF . Le match commença. Les deux équipes firent plus ou moins jeu égal. Ce n'était pas comme si Tōō ne s'y attendait pas. Momoi les avait bien brieffés. Elle les avait prévenus qu'Akashi passerait la première mi-temps à observer, comme s'il jouait au shogi. Il ne mettrait sa stratégie en application qu'en seconde mi-temps. Ce n'était pas grave. Eux aussi avaient une surprise de taille pour Rakuzan. Quand Kuroko entrerait sur le parquet, leurs adversaires seraient sûrement les plus surpris. Aomine en jubilait d'avance et son sourire se fit encore plus carnassier.

L'arbitre siffla la pause de mi-match sur le score honorable, mais tout de même hallucinant, de 70-70. Le public était en feu. Le spectacle qui leur avait été offert en première période avait été fantastique et avait contribué à une ambiance de folie. Les deux équipes étaient de très haut niveau et l'avaient démontré une fois de plus.

Après dix minutes de repos, Tōō et Rakuzan revinrent sur le terrain. Il était temps pour les deux équipes de commencer à dévoiler leurs atouts. Kuroko rentra à la place de Sakurai. Avec Mayuzumi en face, un duel de fantôme était à prévoir. Selon certains, en tout cas, parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait prévu le coach Harasawa.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise et le petit bleuté disparut totalement de la vue de tous. Le détenteur de l'emperor eye fut totalement stupéfait. C'était bien la première fois que quelque chose ou même quelqu'un échappait à sa vision. D'habitude, il voyait tout, il savait tout. Le duo ombre/lumière, qu'il avait lui-même créé, avait réussi le tour de force de le prendre de court. Nebuya fut dépossédé du ballon en un éclair et Aomine marqua d'un superbe alley-oop que personne n'avait vu venir, pas même l'empereur. Tout le troisième quart-temps se déroula sur ce schéma. Les joueurs blanc et bleu perdaient la balle chacun leur tour sans même pouvoir apercevoir d'où venait la menace. Le ballon était distribué comme par magie, semblait-il, aux joueurs en noir.

Le quatrième quart-temps se vit le théâtre d'un événement plutôt particulier. Suite aux échecs successifs qu'il essuyait, Akashi vit sa faille ressortir. Il était ébranlé comme jamais auparavant. Son coach dût demander un temps-mort afin qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et, le cas échéant, le remplacer. Après une courte introspection, le rouge se reprit. Son œil gauche reprit sa teinte rouge d'origine et il redevint celui qu'il était dans ses premières années de collège. Il regagna la confiance de ses coéquipiers et toute l'équipe en ressortit plus forte. L'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle donna plus de fil à retordre que son ancien lui, mais Kuroko et sa lumière avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac, sans compter que, même redevenu lui-même, il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir le passeur. Ce dernier enchaîna les passes incroyables et ses tours de magies, anciens comme nouveaux. Le score final fut sans appel. 176/133. Rakuzan s'était plus que bien battu mais Tōō fut plus forte et ce, grâce à son ombre et sa lumière.

Après la remise des trophées, les joueurs eurent l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux. Le débrieffing pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se reposer, ils l'avaient bien mérité.

* * *

Comme convenu, le plus petit se rendit chez son petit-ami, celui-ci habitant le plus près du gymnase. Ils prirent chacun une douche et se firent livrer une pizza, les parents du dunker étant absents pour le week-end. Après avoir englouti leur repas, ils se postèrent devant la télé qu'ils ne regardèrent pas vraiment, encore sous l'excitation de la victoire.

- **C'était un sacré match. Je savais qu'on pouvait battre Akashi!** S'écria Aomine

\- **Oui, moi aussi. C'était vraiment…**

 **\- Ouais, carrément. T'as vu comment…**

 **\- Oui. Et comment…**

 **\- Ouais, ils ont rien vu venir. Et leurs…**

 **\- Oui. Si on était pas en pleine finale, j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire. Ils étaient vraiment trop…**

 **\- Ouais trop. Et si on…**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée.**

Et les deux compères montèrent dans la chambre du dunker. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement malgré l'euphorie qui courait encore dans leurs veines.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, la fatigue l'emportant sur l'adrénaline qui avait fini par retomber. Le match avait été rude et leurs corps avaient besoin de récupérer. Le sommeil ayant repris ses droits, seuls les bruits de leurs respirations lentes et régulières troublaient le silence de la pièce.

Aux alentours de 3h du matin, Aomine fut réveillé par un envie pressante. En revenant des toilettes, il vit que Kuroko avait les yeux ouverts. Il avait été réveillé par le froid soudain, à côté de lui, provoqué par le départ du dunker. Une fois ce dernier recouché à sa place, le plus petit se cala dos à lui, se laissant étreindre par les bras puissant de son petit-ami. Ils essayèrent vainement de se rendormir. En effet, la proximité des fesses de son chéri avec son membre éveilla petit à petit le désir du plus grand. Et en sentant la virilité de sa panthère se raidir, le petit passeur sentit lui aussi son désir enfler graduellement.

L'as passa ses mains sous le maillot de son amant, lui caressant le ventre, en faisant monter une pendant qu'il en faisait descendre une autre. Le petit fantôme, quant à lui, avait fait passer une de ses mains dans son dos et caressait les fesses fermes et rebondies qui s'offraient à elle. Plus les caresses s'intensifiaient, plus les corps étaient échauffés. Le plus petit se retourna dans les bras de l'autre et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se retrouva plaqué dos au lit, la bouche du métis déviant sur sa mâchoire, se traçant un chemin vers ce cou qu'il savait zone érogène. Il le lécha, le mordilla, le suçota, y laissant des marques et faisant gémir de plaisir son vis à vis.

Satisfait du nombre de marques apposées, il décida d'aller torturer les petits boutons de chairs si tentant, ainsi durcis par le désir. Il en prit un en bouche et s'occupa de l'autre avec ses mains. Il les mordillait, les pinçait, les léchait, les aspirait, les tirait. Il provoquait des sensations hautement agréables dans le corps du fantôme qui n'en finissait plus de soupirer et de gémir. L'as délaissa ses nouveaux jouets pour se diriger vers le nombril, lui aussi classé zone érogène, et y mima l'acte qui allait, sans aucun doute, avoir lieu un peu plus tard.

Il atteint enfin l'objet de tous ses désirs mais le contourna pour lui préférer l'intérieur des cuisses, elles aussi très sensibles. Il embrassait et caressait toutes ses zones sensibles sauf celle qu'il voulait. Kuroko se sentait frustré et à deux doigts de supplier Aomine de soit le prendre en bouche, soit le prendre tout court. N'importe quoi tant qu'il faisait quelque chose. Jamais les préliminaires ne l'avaient rendu aussi fébrile.

- **S'il te plaît, Daiki.**

 **\- S'il te plait quoi? Tetsu.** Demanda innocemment ledit Daiki.

 **\- Prends-la dans ta bouche, s'il te plaît!** Répondit Tetsu, trop excité pour être gêné.

 **\- Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile à dire.**

Et sur ces mots, il engloutit la virilité de son homme. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient, pendant qu'il attrapait le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en étala sur trois de ses doigts et commença à masser de façon circulaire l'entrée de l'anneau de chair. Quand il sentit les muscles se décontracter, il inséra le premier appendice, lui faisant faire des mouvements circulaires et de va et vient. Il continua sa fellation et ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il rejoignit le premier dans les allers-retours entamés. Il écartait ses doigts par-ci, par-là, afin de détendre au maximum ces chairs destinées à l'accueillir. Il fit pénétrer un troisième et dernier doigt afin de parachever la préparation du plus petit à sa venue. Il les fit chercher la prostate de son aimé et sût qu'il l'avait trouvée quand il entendit un cri de pur plaisir sortir de la bouche du petit bleuté. Il joua un instant avec avant de retirer ses doigts pour pouvoir les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant.

Il se redressa et planta son regard de prédateur dans les yeux céruléens de sa victime plus que consentante. Les deux orbes turquoises transpiraient le désir. La pose de ce corps était lascive et les gémissements hautement sensuels. Tout chez son petit-ami était un appel à la luxure. Il se positionna devant l'intimité de son homme et commença à entrer doucement, jusqu'au bout. Il patienta un peu, le temps que les parois qui enserraient son membre se détendent un peu, et commença à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis graduellement, il augmenta la vitesse. Il retrouva rapidement la petite glande magique et se fit un plaisir de taper dedans à chaque coup de boutoir.

Les gémissements de Kuroko et d'Aomine remplissaient entièrement la chambre, se répercutant sur les murs. La pièce entière sentait le sexe. Plus le temps passait et plus le métis allait vite et profondément, comblant de bonheur son amant. Amant qui rendit les armes le premier, se déversant sur son propre ventre en de longs jets brûlants, et hurlant un " **Daiki, OUI!"** que les voisins avaient sûrement entendu. En sentant les convulsions des muscles anaux de Kuroko sur son membre, le dunker se laissa aller, lui aussi, aux méandres du plaisir, se libérant à l'intérieur même du petit corps, en criant lui aussi un " **Tetsu!"** sonore, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'orgasme.

Il se retira doucement et s'allongea à coté de sa moitié. Cette dernière haletait, encore surprise par la force de l'orgasme qui l'avait saisie alors que Daiki ne l'avait même pas touchée.

Une fois nos deux amis remis de leurs états post-orgasmiques, ils allèrent prendre une douche rapide et se recouchèrent pour finir leur nuit. Ils n'avaient aucun doute que la victoire avait rendu leur acte d'amour encore meilleur.

* * *

* Voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé. Il n'en reste plus que deux. Saurez-vous deviner la fin, ou plutôt le début du classement? Qui sera deuxième, et qui sera premier? Kaijō ou Rakūzan?

Dites-le moi dans une petite review.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bises.


	5. Kaijō

**RAR:**

 **ellie27:** Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le fait qu'ils arrivent à finir les phrases de l'autre. Et c'est vrai que la fin était plus hot, mais c'était fait exprès. Je suis une fan des rating M, après tout! En tout cas, tu as vu juste pour le reste du classement. Kaijō est bien arrivé deuxième et donc, forcément, Rakuzan est premier. Nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir une préférence pour notre psychopathe aux cheveux rouges! Mais bon, on approche de la fin, dis-toi que le prochain, c'est le bon!

 **Yuiu:** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'avais bien dit que le chapitre 3 était pour les fans de l'Ao/Kuro. Et comme tu peux le voir, tes pronostiques étaient les bons!

 **Deamon13:** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

C'est le chapitre 4, on approche doucement du lycée arrivé numéro un au sondage! Et je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un OS mercredi dernier, mais mon emploi du temps est plutôt chargé en ce moment, et j'ai préféré donner la priorité à cette fic.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Ki/Kuro

À force de répéter sans cesse qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, je crois qu'un jour je vais pleurer! (sniff)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4: KAIJŌ**

Kuroko avait suivi son petit-ami au lycée Kaijō, sauf que lui avait dû passer les examens d'entrée, n'ayant pas été recruté comme Kise. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait réussi les examens et s'était inscrit au club de basket. Lors des sélections, la démonstration qu'ils avaient effectuée en duo ombre/lumière (Kise remplaçant Aomine dans le rôle de la lumière) avait époustouflé tous les joueurs, et le coach Takeuchi aussi. Ils étaient donc dans le même lycée et dans la même équipe de basket. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ou du moins, tout aurait dû être pour le mieux. Mais les groupies qui suivaient Kise partout en criant son nom commençaient à énerver Kuroko. Et quand on sait qu'il en faut beaucoup pour l'énerver, on se dit que ça fait peur.

L'année scolaire commença donc au rythme des cours et des entraînements de basket, avec pour objectif la victoire à l'Inter-High. Les deux amoureux, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, savaient que ce serait un pari difficile étant donné qu'ils auraient à affronter les équipes ayant recruté les autres membres de la génération miracle. Ils se donnaient donc tous à fond à l'entraînement, n'ayant que leur objectif en tête.

* * *

Chaque soir, après une journée bien remplie, Kise et Kuroko rentraient ensemble. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter le temps du trajet. Le bleuté était hébergé par la famille de son petit-ami. Les parents des deux adolescents avaient trouvé cette solution moins onéreuse que de louer un studio et bien plus sûre aussi. Ni les parents du blond, ni ceux du turquoise, n'étaient très rassurés de laisser ce garçon vivre seul alors qu'il y avait cette possibilité qui s'offrait à eux. Bien-sûr, les deux concernés avaient été plus que ravis de cette décision, ne pouvant refuser d'habiter sous le même toit. Et comble du bonheur, ils dormaient même dans la même chambre, la famille Kise n'ayant pas de chambre d'amis.

Ce soir là, l'ambiance semblait pesante entre les deux lycéens. Le plus petit semblait contrarié. Cela était suffisamment rare pour que son copain le remarque rapidement.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tetsuyacchi?** Demanda le mannequin, quelque peu inquiet.

 **\- Non, absolument rien. Tout est parfait.** Répondit le passeur, sur un ton plutôt sec.

 **\- Ne me mens pas, Tetsuyacchi, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Il est rare que tu laisses apparaître tes émotions sur ton visage. Alors?**

 **\- Eh bien, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, c'est toi qui m'a énervé.**

 **\- Moi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**

 **\- Rien, justement.**

 **\- Hein? Là, je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas.**

 **\- Toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour depuis la rentrée. Ça fait maintenant trois mois. Elles te suivent partout. Même pendant les matchs, elles sont là et hurlent ton nom comme des hystériques. Elles te collent tellement que je n'arrive même plus à t'approcher.** **Elles t'accaparent.** **Et toi, tu fais quoi? Absolument rien. Tu les laisses faire. C'est à croire que ça te plaît d'avoir constamment ton fan-club autour de toi. Si tu préfères à ce point-là leurs compagnies à la mienne, il te suffit de me le dire et je te laisserais tranquille. Je pourrais même changer de lycée. Comme ça, tu serais libre!**

Pendant tout le monologue de son chéri, Kise était resté bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son amoureux était jaloux.

 **\- Tu… Tu es jaloux!**

 **\- Oui! Et alors! On sort ensemble depuis plus d'un an, alors j'estime que j'en ai quand même le droit!**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr que tu en as le droit. Et je suis désolé. Crois-moi.**

 **\- Tu dis ça, mais demain, tout recommença et tu les laisseras encore te coller et me mettre de côté.**

 **\- Je suis sérieux. Tetsuya, regarde-moi. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Je te promets que dès demain, je serais plus ferme. Je ne laisserais personne m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime. Tu m'entends? Je t'aime.**

Le petit passeur se détendit à l'entente de ses mots. Son blond ne prononçait son prénom sans suffixe que lorsqu'il était réellement sérieux. Il savait donc qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il avait été totalement sincère avec lui. Il se laissa donc étreindre par les bras forts et chaleureux du mannequin. La crise de jalousie était passée, le petit fantôme avait été rassuré.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid comme ça, Ryōta. Ça ne me ressemble pas.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Tetsuyacchi! Ta jalousie me prouve seulement à quel point tu m'aimes.**

* * *

 **\- Bon, nous avons brillamment passé les play-off. Les quarts de finale nous tendent les bras. À nous de faire ce qu'il faut pour passer en demi. Nous avons appris le nom de l'équipe que nous devrons affronter. Notre prochain adversaire sera le lycée Shūtoku qui, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, a recruté le Shooter de la génération miracle, Shintarō Midorima. Ce match ne sera pas facile, loin de là. Je veux que tout le monde se donne à fond aux entraînements. Je veux que nous soyons tous à 100 % de nos capacités pour cette bataille. La demi-finale est à nous!**

 **\- Ouais!**

Le capitaine, Yukio Kasamatsu avait parlé, avait motivé ses troupes, et ses équipiers avaient tous répondu d'une seule voix, la détermination se faisant parfaitement entendre dans ce seul mot prononcé en choeur.

Les entraînements furent durs, mais personne n'eut l'idée de s'en plaindre. Ils avaient tous en tête la victoire et étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices pour atteindre leur but. Non seulement ils accéderaient aux demi-finales, mais en plus, ils gagneraient la compétition. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans leurs esprits. C'est donc remplis de la rage de vaincre qu'ils firent route vers le gymnase de l'Inter-High le jour du match. La bataille fut âpre. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait lâcher. Midorima faisait se succéder les trois points et Kise répliquait aussitôt par un dunk. Cependant, comme énoncé lors de leurs innombrables conversations à l'époque du collège, les paniers du shooting guard rapportait trois points là où les dunks de Kise n'engrangeaient que deux points. L'écart se creusait sous les yeux impuissants de Kaijō.

Alors que Kuroko était retourné sur le banc, la soif de victoire du blond provoqua quelque chose d'inattendu. Son regard changea, son expression faciale aussi. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, il se mit à imiter parfaitement les gars de la GM. Il maîtrisait le Perfect Copy. Le reste du match fut à sens unique. Midorima criait ses ordres, étant celui qui connaissait le mieux le small forward de Kaijō. Cependant, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre, tout ce qu'ils essayaient, rien ne fonctionnait. Rien ne pouvait arrêter la tornade blonde. Le vert ne reconnaissait plus son ami, et il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait empêcher la défaite des orange . Le score final refléta parfaitement la seconde mi-temps. Kaijō l'emporta 174-104. C'était un score hallucinant pour un match opposant deux anciens de la génération miracle. Kise était-il devenu inarrêtable? Il n'avait pas la réponse, mais Shintarō se posait sérieusement la question. En tout cas, il suivrait avec une grande attention la demi-finale qui opposerait Kaijō à Tōō. Ce match promettait d'être grandiose.

* * *

De retour chez eux, les stars du jours étaient encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline de la victoire. Ils étaient encore tout excités par ce match magnifique. Et ils avaient gagné! L'euphorie s'était emparée d'eux et ne semblait plus vouloir les quitter. Même une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se calmer.

 **\- On a gagné, Tetsuyacchi!**

 **\- Oui, Ryōta, on a gagné.**

 **\- Et contre Midorimacchi!**

 **\- Oui. Et c'est grâce à toi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est grâce à toute l'équipe, et aussi grâce à notre duo magique! Je t'avais bien dit que je pourrais être une bien meilleure lumière qu'Aominecchi!**

 **\- Ça, on verra pendant le prochain match. C'est justement lui que l'on va rencontrer. Mais ça n'empêche, tu as été grandiose. Ce perfect copy était tout bonnement surréaliste. Tu as vraiment été le meilleur joueur du match. Sans toi, on aurait sûrement perdu.**

 **\- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir.**

Et en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il s'approcha du joueur fantôme et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux. Le petit passeur ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser ni pour l'approfondir. Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se coller. Le plus grand posa une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de son petit-ami alors que l'autre se plaquait sur sa nuque. Ils pouvaient chacun sentir l'envie de l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.

 **\- Que dirais-tu de fêter dignement cette victoire, _Tetsuya_?**

 **\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, _Ry_ _ō_ _ta_.**

Chacun d'entre eux avait prononcé le prénom de l'autre avec une voix emplie de sensualité. Le plus grand poussa l'autre vers son lit où ils basculèrent, le blond au dessus du bleu. Ils reprirent leur baiser, encore plus torride qu'avant. Les mains de Kise se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Kuroko et caressèrent la peau douce, l'effleurant à peine, provocant d'agréables frissons au plus petit. Elles remontèrent jusqu'aux grains de chair, les caressant et les faisant rouler sous les doigts, arrachant des soupirs satisfaits à leur propriétaire. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste. Il avait glissé une main dans le dos de son chéri tandis que l'autre malaxait allègrement une de ses fesses. Ils mirent fin au baiser afin de retirer les T-shirt qu'ils trouvaient de trop. Ils en profitèrent pour virer les pantalons qui atterrirent par terre. Vêtus seulement de leurs boxers, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, sentant leurs érections mutuelles, s'excitant encore plus. Les caresses reprirent de plus belle. Les bouches se scellèrent de nouveau et les langues furent rapidement de la partie. La température montait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les corps s'échauffaient. Leurs désirs avaient atteint un sommet qu'ils n'auraient jamais crû possible.

Kise dévia sur la mâchoire de son amoureux sur laquelle il apposa des baisers papillons, puis il s'occupa de l'oreille qu'il lécha avant d'aller mordiller la peau fine du cou, y laissant une marque rouge. Il descendit jusqu'aux mamelons qu'il tortura de la plus délicieuse des manières. Kuroko gémissait de plus en plus, n'arrivant plus à se retenir. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sentait une des mains de son blond s'être glissée dans son caleçon et faire des va et vient sur sa verge. Il ne pouvait que renforcer sa poigne sur les fesses qu'il avait en main.

Alors que l'as de Kaijō continuait sa descente pour aller jouer avec le nombril de son amour, ce dernier se décida à lâcher le fessier ferme qu'il tenait pour aller s'occuper du membre qui n'attendait que lui. Il tira sur le boxer le retirant presque, dans un geste involontaire, alors que Kise découvrait une nouvelle zone érogène au niveau du nombril qu'il léchait et pénétrait, mimant ainsi l'acte qui, sans aucun doute, allait suivre. Le plus petit se saisit de la verge tendue et y imprima un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir le propriétaire de ladite verge.

Les sous-vêtements se firent sentir de trop et furent retirés rapidement. Le small forward se saisit d'un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en versa généreusement sur trois de ses doigts. Il les dirigea vers l'intimité de son amant et la massa en des gestes circulaires avant d'en insérer un qu'il fit aller et venir tout en le faisant tournoyer à l'intérieur de cet antre délicieux. Un deuxième appendice rejoignit le premier, se séparant par moment afin de détendre les chairs autours d'eux. Les mouvements étaient lents et doux, si bien que Kuroko ne ressentit pas de douleur, à peine un léger inconfort. Quand un troisième et dernier doigt alla retrouver ses prédécesseurs, ils trouvèrent une délicieuse petite boule de nerfs qu'ils se firent un plaisir de percuter encore et encore.

Le petit passeur sentit une décharge électrique le traverser, lui procurant la plus merveilleuse sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Son bassin bougeait frénétiquement, à la recherche de cette formidable friction qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il grogna de mécontentement quand il sentit son petit-ami retirer ses doigts, mais sentit bien vite autre chose se présenter devant son entrée. Quelque chose de bien plus imposant.

Il avait bien été préparé et était complètement ouvert. Aussi ne ressentit-il qu'une légère gêne lorsque le blond le pénétra doucement. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il se retira et rengaina d'un coup, frappant violemment la prostate de son amant et le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il entama des va et vient qui s'accéléraient petit à petit. Il heurtait la petite glande magique à chaque fois et se délectait des cris de son ange. S'il avait su que ce serait si bon, jamais il n'aurait attendu aussi longtemps avant de ne faire qu'un avec son petit fantôme. Alors qu'il tapait encore une fois dans la prostate du bleuté, ce dernier rendit les armes entre leur deux corps dans un cri retentissant et libérateur. Les spasmes dûs à l'orgasme firent se resserrer son entrée sur le membre de Kise. C'en fut trop pour lui et, à son tour, il se libéra à l'intérieur de ce petit corps chaud qui désormais était sien.

 **\- Ryōta, c'était… je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous n'aurions pas dû attendre si longtemps.**

 **\- Je me disais la même chose. C'était tellement formidable que je pensais que nous aurions dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. Je t'aime Tetsuya.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Ryōta.**

Et le plus petit se lova contre le plus grand qui referma ses bras en une étreinte protectrice et amoureuse.

 **\- Dis, Ryōta, si on gagne la demi-finale contre Aomine, et ensuite la finale contre Akashi-kun, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller fêter ça, tous les deux, dans un onsen à Hakone. Qu'est-ce t'en dis?**

 **\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. Nous imaginer, tous les deux, en train de faire l'amour dans une source chaude privée, ça me donne envie de te prendre à nouveau, là, maintenant.**

 **\- J'avoue que cette vision ne me déplaît pas non plus.**

Et nos deux tourtereaux remirent le couvert. Ils finirent tellement épuisés qu'ils n'entendirent pas les parents de Kise ouvrir la porte et la refermer doucement. Ils dormaient du sommeil du juste, enlacés, heureux de s'aimer et heureux d'avoir gagné.

* * *

*Voilà, j'ai terminé l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera donc celui de Rakuzan. Est-ce que Kuroko va se rendre compte qu'il voyage d'un monde à un autre? Ou ne se rendra-t-il compte de rien? En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera pour les fans de l'Aka/Kuro. Vous avez été patientes (ou patients) et votre moment va enfin arriver!

N'oubliez pas la petite review.

Bises.


	6. Rakuzan

**RAR:**

Tout d'abord, une réponse générale à l'ensemble des reviews, c'est enfin le chapitre de l'Aka/Kuro! Votre patience est enfin récompensée!

Ensuite,

 **Yuiu:** Je te remercie pour ton adorable commentaire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce dernier chapitre.

 **Ellie27:** Je crois que tu es encore plus sadique que moi. J'aurais été incapable de leur faire ça, les pauvres! Quoique, dans le même registre, avoir Masaomi qui débarque au mauvais moment, je me demande la réaction de Seijūrō! Et d'accord pour les kidnapper, mais tu vas devoir partager Akashi. Le pauvre, il ne va plus savoir où donner de la tête!

 **Deamon13:** Je te remercie pour ton commentaire qui me motive autant que d'habitude.

 **Guest** (j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras): Comme je le dis plus haut, oui, c'est enfin le chapitre d'Akashi et Kuroko. Cependant il risque d'être un peu différent des précédents.

 **Note de l'auteure:**

Et le vainqueur est: Devinez!

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Aka/Kuro (Sans surprise!)

sniff, sniff, toujours pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5: RAKUZAN**

Le jour de la rentrée scolaire était arrivé. Tetsuya Kuroko et Seijūrō Akashi s'apprêtaient à rentrer en première année au lycée Rakuzan. Ils partageaient un appartement à deux pas du lycée et faisaient donc la route ensemble afin de se rendre à la cérémonie de début d'année. Ils découvrirent ensemble qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et se rendirent ensemble au club de basket.

Le coach, Eiji Shirogane, les connaissait tous les deux et les dispensèrent de sélections. Quand il avait recruté le capitaine de la génération miracle, ce dernier avait imposé la condition de pouvoir emmener le joueur fantôme avec lui. Et pour le convaincre, il lui avait suggéré de venir le voir pendant un match d'entraînement. Cet argument fit mouche, et le coach de Rakuzan les avait recrutés tous les deux, bluffé par ce qu'il avait vu pendant le match, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Cette capacité à disparaître du terrain était sans aucun doute unique et absolument fantastique. Elle serait très utile à son équipe, il en était persuadé. Il faudrait étoffer un peu le jeu de ce joueur afin de multiplier les possibilités sur le terrain, mais cela pouvait attendre encore un peu. Pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper des nouvelles recrues qui n'échapperaient pas aux sélections.

De son côté, Kuroko n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait un léger mal de tête qui menaçait de s'empirer. Quelque chose dans son cerveau lui disait qu'un truc clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu, sans pour autant être ça exactement. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait mal à la tête. Il décida donc d'arrêter de trop penser à ça pour le moment et d'y revenir plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se focaliser sur l'entraînement de basket du jour.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tetsuya?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr? Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.**

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Comment aurait-il pu expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors que lui même ne comprenait pas? Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Akashi n'insistait pas. Ça l'arrangeait et il garda le silence.

L'entraînement commença une fois les sélections terminées. Pour ce premier jour, il se résuma à un match de deux fois dix minutes entre deux équipes formées par le coach. Comme prévu par le roux, Kuroko bluffa tout le monde, même Shirogane. Il donnait au ballon des trajectoires tellement hallucinantes, que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, sauf Akashi, bien-sûr. D'ailleurs ce dernier, bien que rassuré de voir le petit fantôme concentré sur le match, était inquiet. Il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout et il ne croyait pas une seconde à ses mensonges. Il se promit d'avoir rapidement une vraie discussion avec lui.

Kuroko, lui, était déçu que l'entraînement soit fini. Se concentrer sur sa tâche l'avait momentanément soulagé de sa migraine. Mais maintenant elle revenait plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer et s'allonger. Il avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts et à ne pas se prendre la tête entre les mains.

C'est en silence que les deux amis firent le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement, et c'est toujours en silence que le bleuté se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se reposer. C'est également en silence qu'Akashi le regarda faire, inquiet pour son ami.

* * *

Kuroko, allongé sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, avait fini par s'endormir, fatigué par la migraine qui le terrassait. Son sommeil fut agité. Il rêvait de plusieurs lui. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais c'était comme s'il flottait au dessus de plusieurs mondes où chacun de ces "lui" était différent des autres et vivait une vie heureuse mais totalement différente des autres. Dans chacune de ces vies, il était avec un miracle différent, dans un lycée différent. Le seul point commun était le fait qu'il avait, à chaque fois, intégré le club de basket. Cette vision le perturba énormément. Pourquoi aurait-il suivi l'un d'entre eux?

C'est en sursaut et en sueur qu'il se réveilla, le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru plusieurs kilomètres. Il ne se souvenait plus de la teneur de son rêve. Il avait seulement l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était très énervant. Mais plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus sa migraine revenait, encore plus forte qu'avant. Il savait que c'était ce qui arrivait aux amnésiques, il avait lu un livre sur le sujet, mais il ne lui semblait pas être amnésique. Il se souvenait de son enfance, du collège, de sa rencontre avec Akashi et même de sa décision de le suivre jusqu'à Kyōto.

Rien que de penser à son capitaine, un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et sa migraine disparut comme par magie. Il revoyait son sourire, son regard chaleureux et ses précieux conseils pour améliorer son jeu. Si seulement il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il en rêvait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Jamais ses sentiments ne lui seraient rendus. Il était bien trop insignifiant pour ça. Qui était-il pour pouvoir espérer de l'amour de la part de cet homme exceptionnel? Rien que d'avoir sa considération et son amitié, c'étaient déjà inespéré. Il s'en contenterait. Après tout, ça lui permettait de rester à ses côtés alors, que demander de plus. Il voulait juste le voir heureux.

* * *

Akashi était sorti de sa douche et buvait un thé, tranquillement installé dans le salon. Il repensait au comportement étrange de son ami. En plus, il avait été plus pâle qu'un mort et semblait souffrir d'une migraine atroce. Il était vraiment très inquiet pour sa santé. Que pouvait bien avoir le bleuté? Que pouvait-il bien cacher? Quoi que ce soit, il le découvrirait, foi d'Akashi. Cela l'intriguait bien trop pour qu'il laisse couler. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il avait de forts sentiments envers le petit fantôme et s'il avait été sûr de la réciprocité de ces sentiments, il se serait déclaré sans hésiter. Alors il se contentait de veiller sur lui de loin, en tant qu'ami. Il se rappelait encore de la joie qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le passeur avait accepté de le suivre à Rakuzan. Il avait accepté sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Cette réaction spontanée lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était capable de ressentir ce genre de chose. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais agréable. De toute façon, il expérimentait toutes sortes de nouvelles émotions, de nouveaux sentiments depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de ce joueur atypique. Il s'était surtout découvert la capacité d'aimer profondément quelqu'un. Bien-sûr, il aimait sa mère même si cette dernière n'était plus de ce monde. Il aimait aussi son père, bien que d'une manière différente. Il aimait aussi ses amis d'une sincère amitié, même s'il avait une drôle de façon de leur montrer qu'il tenait à eux. Mais il sentait que cet amour là était différent de tous les autres. Différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Il était amoureux pour la première fois et, il en était certain, la dernière aussi. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Kuroko était son grand amour, celui de toute une vie. Il saurait être patient, même si rien ne lui garantissait qu'un jour il serait sien.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Apparemment, son colocataire avait fini sa sieste.

 **\- Tu vas mieux, Tetsuya? Tu n'as plus mal à la tête?**

 **\- Oui, ça va mieux. La sieste m'a fait du bien.**

Bien-sûr, il n'allait pas avouer que d'avoir pensé à lui avait calmé la douleur et que de le voir avait fait disparaître la migraine. Ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Et puis, il essayait de ne plus penser à ces "souvenirs" qui voulaient se taper l'incruste dans sa tête. Tant qu'il réussirait à penser à autre chose, il devrait pouvoir profiter d'un peu de répit.

 **\- Tu devrais quand-même retourner t'allonger. Tu as encore l'air très pâle. Je ne suis pas totalement rassuré.**

 **\- Je t'assure que ça va. Je vais rester un peu avec toi et je retournerais dans ma chambre dans quelques instants. Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul.**

 **\- Quelque chose t'ennuie? Tu as des problèmes?** Demanda Akashi, inquiet.

 **\- Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que si je reste seul, la migraine va revenir. Alors je préfère discuter avec toi. Enfin, si tu en as le temps!**

 **\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, Tetsuya.**

Et les deux amis se lancèrent dans une longue discussion, dissimulant au mieux ce qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant leur précédent échange.

Akashi était plus que ravi que celui qu'il aimait veuille passer du temps avec lui, surtout que ses inquiétudes avaient été dissipées. Étant dans l'incertitude, il profitait avec joie de tous les moments que le bleuté lui offrait en tête à tête.

Quant à Kuroko, le fait de savoir que son amour secret se faisait du soucis pour lui, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cœur qui s'était carrément emballé lorsqu'il avait affirmé avoir toujours du temps pour lui. Il avait carrément frôlé la tachycardie. Et il considérait comme un miracle que son visage ne soit pas devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de son ami.

* * *

Il était tard, et Kuroko était parti se coucher. Il s'était endormi rapidement, mais ses rêves ne le laissaient pas tranquille pour autant. Il rêvait qu'il était à Yōsen, avec Murasakibara. Ils avaient intégré le cinq majeur assez facilement, grâce au violet qui avait défendu ses talents avec beaucoup de passion, allant même jusqu'à menacer de quitter l'équipe si le passeur n'en faisait pas partie. Ça avait été un argument choc. Puis, comme un film qu'on aurait accéléré, il se retrouva dans la chambre d'un dortoir, qu'ils se partageaient apparemment. Il se vit embrasser le géant amoureusement. Et il vit aussi que cette amour avait l'air d'être partagé.

Encore une fois, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il se posait des questions. Pourquoi ce rêve? Pourquoi Murasakibara? À ce qu'il savait, il n'était absolument pas amoureux de lui. Et il savait parfaitement qui il aimait, et ce n'était définitivement pas ce grand gamin.

* * *

Suivre les cours et les entraînements devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Entre ses migraines et ses rêves, il était dans un état d'épuisement avancé. Akashi s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet avec le concerné, celui-ci répondait que tout allait bien et esquivait le reste de la conversation.

Cela faisait quatre nuits qu'il dormait extrêmement mal.

La première nuit, il avait rêvé de Yōsen et de Murasakibara. La deuxième, il rêva de Midorima et de Shūtoku. Là encore, ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l'équipe A et sortaient ensemble.

La troisième nuit, c'était Aomine et Tōō. Et là encore, ils étaient dans l'équipe principale et en couple.

Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il devenait complètement fou. Ces foutus rêves étaient en train de le faire coucher avec toute la Génération Miracle, ou presque. Il ne pouvait décidément pas en parler à Akashi. Il le prendrait soit pour un pervers, soit pour un fou. Et aucune des deux options ne lui plaisaient. Alors il se tut, tout simplement.

La quatrième nuit, son rêve l'emmena à Kaijō avec Kise. Toujours la même chose. Cinq majeur et couple. Mais là, en plus, il était carrément jaloux et pathétique. Pas du tout lui. Il n'était pas du genre à exploser de colère. Il préférait les discussions constructives aux disputes stériles où tout le monde crie sans écouter personne.

Il en était arrivé à se demander ce que serait le rêve de cette cinquième nuit. Mais il était au bout du rouleau. Il savait que si toute cette histoire, ces "souvenirs" qui lui provoquaient ses migraines, ses rêves où il semblait être un spectateur invisible flottant au dessus de ce qu'il voyait, ne s'arrêtaient pas très vite, sa santé en prendrait un sacré coup que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, voire même les deux.

C'est donc avec appréhension et fatigue qu'il se coucha ce soir là, une énorme migraine lui vrillant le crâne, plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avaient eut avant.

Il s'endormit rapidement, comme d'habitude, et son corps se mit à flotter au dessus du campus de Rakuzan, ainsi qu'au dessus de leur appartement. Au moins, cette fois-ci les lieux lui étaient familiers.

Comme dans les autres rêves, il rejoignait l'équipe de basket et intégrait le cinq majeur. Il sortait également avec Akashi, mais à la différence des autres fois, il se reconnaissait dans le caractère de son double. C'était vraiment lui, et une douleur lancinante lui enserra le cœur. Si seulement il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Il aimerait tellement que son capitaine le prenne réellement dans ses bras, qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'il l'aime, tout simplement.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas en sursaut ni en sueur qu'il se réveilla, mais en ayant le cœur comprimé dans un étau et les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de se rendormir, il resta simplement allongé sur son lit, attendant que le réveil sonne et repensant inlassablement à ce rêve.

* * *

Il refit encore et encore le même songe, chaque nuit pendant toute une semaine. Au final, il cumulait presque deux semaines de mauvais sommeil et son teint devenait carrément cadavérique. À la fin de chaque entraînement, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Plus inquiet que jamais, Akashi décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et obligea le passeur à s'asseoir dans le salon afin d'y avoir une conversation sérieuse. À la vue de l'air plus que déterminé du rouge, Kuroko comprit que cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas.

 **\- Tetsuya, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu es de plus en plus pâle et tu sembles pouvoir t'écrouler à tout moment. Tu n'avais déjà pas un gros appétit, mais là, tu ne manges quasiment plus rien. Tu veux te laisser mourir, c'est ça?**

 **\- Non! C'est juste que…**

 **\- Que quoi, Tetsuya. Parle-moi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire.**

 **\- Bien-sûr que je te fais confiance. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à dire. J'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un fou bon à enfermer.**

 **\- Jamais je ne penserais cela de toi. Je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus foi en mon jugement et en l'opinion que j'ai de toi.**

Kuroko prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Il raconta l'impression bizarre qui provoquait ses migraines. Cette sensation qu'un souvenir veut remonter à la surface sans pour autant y parvenir. Il raconta également ses quatre premiers rêves et marqua une pause, ne sachant comment aborder le cinquième devant le principal concerné.

 **\- C'est étrange, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te donner mon opinion tout de suite, car il semble que tu ne me dis pas tout. Ai-je tort?**

 **\- Non, en effet, il y a autre chose. Mais je ne sais pas comment commencer.**

 **\- Par le début me semble être une bonne solution.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Akashi-kun. C'est vraiment très embarrassant.**

 **\- Embarrassant? Alors qu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oh, et bien il est rare de te voir si expressif, alors je veux bien croire que ce soit "embarrassant". Me raconteras-tu tout de même?**

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai fait un cinquième rêve. Et depuis je le refais chaque nuit. Et après, je n'arrive plus du tout à me rendormir. J'y repense toute la nuit.**

 **\- Comme pour les autres, en somme.**

 **\- Pas tout à fait. Quand je me réveille, je ne sursaute pas et je ne suis pas en nage. Je suis en larmes et je me sens profondément triste, comme si je n'avais pas voulu me réveiller.**

 **\- Ah? Et quel est ce rêve?** Demanda le roux, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait faire pleurer le bleuté et l'affecter autant. Il devait bien s'avouer que la vision d'un Tetsuya en larmes ne lui plaisait guère.

 **\- C'est… c'est plus ou moins la même histoire que dans les autres rêves mais, comme tu t'en doutes, la personne et le lycée sont différents.**

 **\- Et de qui s'agit-il?**

 **\- De… de toi.** Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, le rouge aux joues.

 **\- Et que fais-je pour être affreux au point de te faire pleurer?** Akashi voyait, d'un coup, tous ses espoirs s'envoler. Il était persuadé que le passeur devait avoir, même inconsciemment, peur de lui et que cela lui ôtait toutes chances de voir son amour lui être retourné.

 **\- Rien. Rien du tout. Tu es absolument parfait. Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait pleurer!** s'écria le petit fantôme, devant la mine sombre et attristé de son capitaine. Il ne voulait pas le voir triste, jamais. Il voulait le voir sourire pour toujours.

Le rouquin se radoucit et esquissa un léger sourire. Et tout en tendant la main droite pour caresser la joue de son homologue, il lui demanda:

 **\- Alors, dis-moi ce qui te touche au point d'en verser des larmes.**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est le fait de me réveiller. Contrairement aux autres rêves, celui-ci est juste magnifique et j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. On a l'air tellement heureux tous les deux. J'ai tellement l'air d'être à ma place dans tes bras, que me réveiller me fait mal au cœur au point d'en pleurer.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que c'est justement là qu'est ta place.**

Et tout en parlant, Akashi s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il le sentit étendre ses bras dans son dos pour l'étreindre à son tour, et sentit aussi sa tête se lover dans son cou. Il était heureux. Non seulement Kuroko n'avait pas peur de lui, mais en plus il semblait ressentir la même chose que lui. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il se recula un peu et se pencha vers son vis à vis et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. En sentant son baiser lui être timidement rendu, son cœur rata un battement.

 **\- Je… je t'aime, Akashi-kun. Depuis le collège, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas me réveiller de ce rêve. Je pensais que jamais tu n'aurais de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi. C'est pour ça aussi que je t'ai suivi jusqu'à Rakuzan.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps, Tetsuya. Alors ne redis jamais que tu es insignifiant. Comment la personne que j'aime pourrait l'être. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais aimer n'importe qui? Tu es exceptionnel, Tetsuya, et je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire le contraire.**

 **\- Je suis heureux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Seijūrō. Et je suis heureux aussi.**

 **\- ?**

 **\- Nous sortons ensemble. Tu es mon précieux petit-ami. Il est normal que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**

 **\- Oh, je vais essayer, Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- Non, j'ai dit Seijūrō. Pas Seijūrō-kun.**

 **\- C'est que…**

 **\- Je ne tolérerais aucune objection.**

 **\- D'a… d'accord, Seijūrō.**

 **\- Bien.**

Et le point-guard se pencha pour capturer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps.

Il lécha la lèvre inférieure afin de demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans cet antre humide, ce qui lui fut rapidement accordé. Leurs langues dansaient sans fin un ballet sensuel dont ils ne se lassaient pas. Sans cesser d'embrasser son amour, le rouge l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre où il le fit basculer sur le lit.

Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, le plus grand alla directement s'occuper de l'oreille du bleuté dont il retraça tous les contours à coups de langue amoureux. Il se rendit ensuite compte que le cou était une zone particulièrement érogène chez son petit-ami, s'il se fiait aux gémissements qu'il entendait. Il s'y attarda donc avec application et y laissa plusieurs marques. Ainsi, chacun saurait que, dorénavant, c'était chasse-gardée. Il était bien conscient du succès que remportait le bleuté et des regards de convoitise qu'il attirait, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais maintenant, il était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Il se redressa le temps de retirer le T-shirt du bleuté ainsi que le sien.

Il fondit sur le torse du passeur où il s'occupa à torturer les mamelons durs et dressés par le désir. Il les lécha, les mordilla, les tira. Il arrachait à chaque fois des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.

Il délaissa les morceaux de chairs pour se diriger vers le nombril qu'il lécha et mordilla avant de le pénétrer de sa langue, imitant parfaitement l'acte qui allait, sans aucun doute, suivre.

Il fit une nouvelle pause afin de retirer le pantalon et le boxer qui le gênaient au plus haut point. L'autre lui retirait aussi ses vêtements, voulant pouvoir le toucher comme bon lui semblait. Une fois débarrassés des couches de tissus superflues, ils se rallongèrent sur le lit, le roux surplombant l'autre de son corps et reprenant possession de ses lèvres gonflées et rougies.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il embrassa doucement tout en lui caressant délicatement les flancs.

Kuroko n'en menait pas large. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Son corps était au bord de l'implosion. Il n'en pouvait plus. Akashi était partout sur son corps, sauf là où il voulait vraiment qu'il soit. À croire qu'il faisait exprès de le frustrer en évitant délibérément son membre douloureusement dressé.

 **\- Seijūrō, plus. Je veux… ahh, plus!**

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Tetsuya. Si tu n'es pas clair, comment veux-tu que je comprenne?** Répondit le rouge, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

 **\- C'est embarrassant.**

 **\- Alors je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu veux. C'est vraiment dommage, tu ne crois pas?**

 **\- Prends… prends le dans ta bouche, s'il te plaît, Sei!**

 **\- Comment refuser alors que c'est demandé si gentiment et avec un petit surnom en plus.**

Il consentit donc à accéder à la requête du bleuté et engloutit d'un coup la verge fièrement dressée, arrachant un cri de bonheur à son amant. Il entama une série d'aller-retour tout en enroulant habilement sa langue autour du membre turgescent.

Il se saisit d'un flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en versa généreusement sur trois de ses doigts ainsi que sur l'anneau de chair devant lui. Avec son index, il commença des mouvements circulaires sur cette petite entrée qu'il sentait frémir sous son doigt. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'inséra à l'intérieur, provoquant un frisson incontrôlé de la part de son partenaire. Il le fit tourner et aller et venir dans des bruits érotiques à peine couverts par les soupirs de plaisir. Il reprit sa fellation au moment où il rajouta un second appendice. Les hanches de Kuroko se mirent à bouger instinctivement afin d'approfondir le contact avec cette délicieuse bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui étaient maintenant trois et écartaient ses chairs de la plus délicieuse manière qui soit. Au moment où sa prostate fut caressée, il poussa un cri involontaire, tant le plaisir qui l'avait traversé était intense. Il voulait à tout prix ressentir ça à nouveau et bougea son bassin de plus en plus frénétiquement, à la recherche de cette merveilleuse friction. Akashi caressa cette petite boule de nerfs encore et encore, attendant patiemment que son amant le supplie de le prendre, même si sa propre érection devenait vraiment douloureuse.

 **\- Seijūrō, viens, je t'en prie!**

Le nommé accéda au souhait du bleuté, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage.

Il se positionna devant l'intimité préparée et la pénétra doucement, avec une lenteur toute calculée. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il patienta un instant, le temps que Tetsuya s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois les chairs détendues, il commença à bouger, en un rythme langoureux, recherchant cette petite glande magique.

Lorsqu'un cri puissant lui indiqua qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus. Les va et vient durèrent quelques minutes, puis les deux amants explosèrent ensemble, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre et voyant des étoiles. Cet orgasme était assurément le meilleur de toute leur vie.

Le plus grand se laissa retomber sur le torse du plus petit, le souffle erratique et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Une fois une respiration normale retrouvée, les deux amoureux étaient allongés sur le lit, la tête du bleuté reposant sur le torse du roux, le bras de ce dernier enroulé de manière protectrice et possessive autour de ses épaules.

 **\- Sinon, maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, aurais-tu un avis sur ce qui m'arrive, Seijūrō?**

 **\- Tiens, qu'est devenu le charmant surnom dont tu m'as affublé pendant que nous faisions l'amour?**

 **\- C'était… parce que… c'était trop long.**

 **\- Ahahah! Tetsuya, tu arriveras toujours à me surprendre. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai une petite idée, même si je n'ai aucune preuve. Cependant, je ne vois aucune autre explication.**

 **\- Et tu pourrais m'expliquer?**

 **\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de mondes parallèles?**

 **\- Comme dans la série Fringe?**

 **\- Oui, c'est un peu le principe. Dans chacun de ces mondes, il y a une version de nous, mais avec une vie différente. En effet, ces autres versions auraient pris des décisions différentes des nôtres à des moments importants de nos vies, leur faisant prendre à chaque fois un chemin différent. Chaque route représente un monde. Il y en a donc une quantité infinie. Ou plutôt, il y en aurait une quantité infinie. Tout cela relève de la simple théorie. Mais si on suit cette théorie, partant du principe qu'elle dit vrai, alors ton esprit aurait voyagé d'un monde à l'autre jusqu'à retrouver son corps d'origine, c'est à dire le toi de ce monde où nous vivons tous les deux et où nous sommes actuellement.**

 **\- Alors tu veux dire que dans ces autres mondes, je sors vraiment avec Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine et même… Midorima!**

 **\- Sois gentil et ne me parle pas de ça. Je sens que ça risque de réveiller ma jalousie.**

 **\- Ne crains rien. Moi-même je préfère oublier tout ça, ça me donne bien trop froid dans le dos. Mais juste pour être sûr, maintenant que mon esprit a retrouvé mon corps, je n'aurais plus de migraine?**

 **\- Non, je ne pense pas, car non seulement il a retrouvé son corps d'origine, mais en plus tu as accompli ton destin.**

 **\- Mon destin?**

 **\- Oui, être mien.**

* * *

*Voilà, ce dernier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont attendu avec impatience. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. En effet chaque chapitre équivalait plus ou moins à un OS et écrire un OS Aka/Kuro a été une vrai torture. J'ai du me restreindre pas mal. Comme ce sont mes chouchous, je préfère de loin écrire plusieurs chapitres rien que pour eux. Alors, loin de mes habitudes d'écriture, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues.

À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

Bises.


End file.
